In A Flash
by luverofthings
Summary: In a flash things can happen
1. Chapter 1

Flack and Lindsay were in the interrogation room, sitting across from a person of interest in a murder of a prostitute.

"We have witnesses who place your car as the last john to pick her up," Flack says as Lindsay slides the picture of the dead woman in his direction.

"Yeah, I picked her up. So?" He replied non-chalantly.

"So you also killed her," Lindsay said. He just shakes his head no.

A rap on the door made Flack stand up, then step outside.

"She wasn't as pretty as you," the suspect says. Lindsay just looks at him; some suspects could be so predictable, saying anything to get out of the hot seat.

In a flash the table was turned over and the suspect had his hands around Lindsay's throat. She began scratching at his hands with her fingernails. _She couldn't breath._ He started raining blows to her stomach, as he keep one hand firmly around her throat, squeezing. _Her baby.__Oh god, she can't __breathe_

"Flack..." she tries to scream out but can't hear anything coming out. _Danny…. __W__h__ere are you?_

Hearing the table hit the floor, made Flack open the door. "Hey!!" he shouted. Flack grabbed the man from behind and body slammed him to the ground. The man was still struggling trying to get back up.

"We need some help in here!!" Flack screams. All the cops in hearing range come in and dog pile the guy, batons in hand.

"Linds, are you okay?" Flack rushes to her side, she's on the floor gasping for air, crying. "We need a medic!" Flack instructs. He helps Lindsay up as much as he can without hurting her even more.

"My baby…" she starts holding her stomach, sobbing. "Danny, Don I need Danny."

"Well find him, Linds. Just breathe this in." He hands her an oxygen mask that someone brought to him.

Danny had just arrived back from a scene ambulances were outside, which was kind of normal, his phone chirped, he picked it to see who was calling, it read 'Flack'. He ignored it, he wasn't no more than 30 feet from where he would see him. Weaving his way around uniforms and detectives he noticed a crowd of paramedics around the interrogation room and a desk.

"Where the hell have you been?" he jerks his head to see a very anxious and upset Flack.

"I just got back from a scene," he explains, his eyes taking in taking in the commotion. "What's going on?" And then his eyes landed on his worst nightmare, Lindsay crying uncontrollable, face flushed, oxygen mask over her face, and red marks around her throat? Without hesitation, he dropped his kit, and started pushing people out of his way, literally.

Lindsay's eyes caught his as relief filled her terrified face. "Montana?? What happened?"

She tried to tell him but as she started talking she cried to hard to talk. "Sir, we have to put her on the gurney, she needs to be checked out," Not willing to let her out of his site he swept her up into his arms, and laid her on the gurney.

"Dan we have to let them work," Flack tried get him out of the way.

"Don what the fuck happened to her?" Danny was so confused and was on the verge of being very pissed off.

"It was my fault," Don was feeling real guilty.

"WHAT was your fault?"

"I uhh… I left her alone with a suspect and uh.. He attacked her. I come in and his got her by the throat and punching her in the stomach. I got to him as fast as I could and threw him to the ground."

Midsentence, another gurney was being pushed out. The man had been badly beaten. "Is that him?" Flack didn't answer. "IS THAT HIM?!" Danny demanded. Flack nodded his head.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Danny charges at him, blood boiling.

"She deserved it. They all deserve it!!" The man says laughing through the blood in his mouth, not really talking about Lindsay in general.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny charged at the man on the gurney. Flack and several officers held him back. He wanted to tear the man limb by limb.

"Danny!" Lindsay rasped out as loud as she could. Even through his rage could hear her sweet, strained voice call his name. In a flash he was by her side, thoughts of hurting the man responsible pushed to the back of his mind. For now.

"How ya doin', beautiful?" He asked, looking into her terrified brown eyes. He took her little hand in his, held it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. He laid his other hand as gently as he could on his child, jerking lightly as she flinched.

Removing the face mask from her mouth, she spoke as new tears came, "The baby?"

"Sir, we have to go," the paramedic informed.

"She's my wife, I'm coming with you."

The fear of losing their child almost overtook Lindsay on the way to the hospital. Danny did his best to calm her fears, his own fears not far behind hers. They had come so far, their relationship had been an uphill battle, for so many years.

The jealous exes who had tried to come between them, the false paternity claims. Danny's womanizing past had come back to bite him, threatening his relationship and life with Lindsay. He had almost lost her on several occasions, but her devotion and love for him always led her back to him, back to her heart.

Danny finally put his demons and past behind him for good. Asking her to marry him, 2 years ago, had been the most nerve racking and most rewarding thing he had every done. He was afraid her reaction would be no, she wouldn't be able to handle the insanity that had over taken his life, just dating made it an easier out if she needed one. But she gave him her heart, putting everything she had on the line, for them, for him. That was the best gift she had given him, her unconditional love and devotion.

Three months into the marriage, Lindsay became pregnant. The joy they both felt was overwhelming. The stress of the last several years had done a toll to Lindsay's body, causing her to miscarry. Both were so overcome with grief, they turned from each other. Lindsay blamed Danny for all the stress he had caused her.

They both continued working but the tension was always there. They caught a case that imitated there life. Relationship strained between since the wife miscarried, then the wife had been killed by a carjacker.

Later that night Danny said he didn't give a damn what she thought about what he had done and that he wanted his wife back. They needed each other whether she liked it or not. She scoffed at him until he threw her over his shoulder and took her home with him, daring anyone to say something.

"Dammit Montana, you're my wife and I love you. I know a lot of shit has happened, but you said for better or for worse. Losing our baby is the worst thing that can happen to us, but you love me and you damn well know I love you. I just want to live my life with you, and try to get past all this," he paused taking a breath, trying to read her face. She had tears rolling down her face, but she ran at him full charge. For a moment he thought about trying to defend himself just in case she started swinging, but instead she threw herself into the air wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him more passionately than ever.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear that night, through the tears, as he made the sweetest love to her that he ever had before. Apologizing, words of love, promises of better days, words of forgiveness, words of devotion.

That night created this new life they were so afraid of losing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac looked at the scene in the interrogation room. The table had been overturned, the folder Lindsay had in front of her scattered about. Blood was on the floor, where the man the had come to identify as Frank Thomson, had been slammed to the ground, then was maced and wrestled to the ground.

Hawkes stood beside him, kit in hand. "We need to preserve as much evidence as we can," Mac informed.

The whole team knew how important a case this was gonna be.

&&&&&&&&&

Danny held his wife's hand; his eyes closed praying for a miracle. They were waiting for the technicians to set up the sonogram.

_Dear God, I know that I'm not really high on your list of priorities, but please I beg of you, please let our baby be okay. I know I don't deserve it, but Lindsay does. She doesn't deserve any of the stuff she has been through in the last few years. I don't think she can take anymore. She'll be the best mother you have ever seen, I can promise you that. I will be the best father, if you let us. Please God just let our baby be okay._

The obstetrician entered the room. "Hello Det. Messer's, my name is Dr. April Smith. I'll be the one assisting you today."

They just shook there heads in agreement.

Dr. Smith asked Lindsay to reveal her abdomen; Danny cringed at the sight of the bruising. _Boy was gonna pay. _

"You've miscarried before?" the doctor asks. Gripping Danny's hand Lindsay nods her head in agreement again, a tear slipping down her face.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months," Danny barely croaked out for her, the unshed tears threatening to now fall.

Danny had seen his wife cry too much in the last three years. Most of the tears had been because of him. He had never wanted to make her cry. He had only ever wanted to make her happy, to make her smile and laugh. He knew he had been selfish in the past; he should have let her go, when she had tried so many times. He never forced her to come back to him, but he never pushed her away, made her move on for her own well being.

"Let's see what we have here," the doctor says, squeezing the jelly on Lindsay's abdomen. She laid the device on Lindsay's belly and started maneuvering around.

Danny and Lindsay both looked at the monitor, praying. Lindsay sobbing, Danny pulling her close to him, trying to comfort her.

Minutes passed by, and they saw and heard nothing. They both bowed there head in defeat, trying to come to terms with the realization they had lost another child.

They hadn't said much at all to each other in the minutes and hours since the event had taken place.

They started sobbing tears of lose and despair when the finally heard the _thump, thump, thump, thump_

"There's your baby," she said pointing to the little fluttering on the screen.

The tears of joy quickly turned tears of joy and hope. "I love you," was the only thing to be heard between two parents.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Danny long to find the guys room, it did have uniforms stationed around it after all. The uniforms acted like they didn't see anything as he breezed by them in long, pissed-off strides.

After the doctor informed Lindsay and Danny the baby was going to be fine, he told her he loved her, kissed her temple and said he would be right back. He had something to handle, but he didn't tell her that. But it wasn't like she didn't know. He would do anything to protect her and their child. "Please be careful," she warned. He kissed her lips this time, "Always."

Frank Thomson was lying on the bed, bruised and bandaged. He had suffered _no scratch that he hadn't suffered yet_, received a few broken ribs.

Danny cleared his throat, getting Frank's attention. Frank looked at him through heavy eye lids.

"You a cop?" he asked. Danny just nodded his head, trying to maintain the rage that was building, images of his wife's battered body filling his mind. The bruising of her abdomen, the hand marks around her neck.

"That bitch dead?" he asked. Danny just stared at him; he hadn't completely incriminated himself yet.

"What 'bitch'?" Danny asked. _Go ahead, say it._

"That bitch cop?" _Bingo._

It took Danny less than two strides to be beside the man, and less than a half a second to have the man around the neck and 5 inches off the ground.

"That 'bitch' cop is my wife you son of a bitch!" He spat in the man's face. He hated referring to Lindsay in that derogatory a term, but he was making a point, and he was about to kick the guys ass who had called her that. His teeth were gritted together so hard, they felt like they might shatter, but he didn't care. "Why don't you try hittin' on someone your own size."

Danny had a few advantages over perps and the average guy who didn't know him. He wore glasses, which people often took for weakness. And he was a CSI which implied he was about books, and couldn't handle what needed to be handled. They didn't realize he grew up in a neighborhood where you had to defend what was yours.

Danny threw a few punches to the face and chest, and choked the guy until he passed out, then threw him to the floor. This guy had hurt his wife but he was not worth losing everything for, nobody was worth losing his wife and child over.

Danny exited the same way he came, leaving the door wide open. Flack was waiting outside in the hall for him. He had made his way back to the emergency rooms, found and profusely apologized to Lindsay, then asked her where Danny was. She told him what Danny told her, Flack immediately knew what was gonna happen. Danny had become fiercely protective of Lindsay. In this case Flack would do the exact same thing, if someone had attacked his pregnant wife.

Flack glanced inside at the man crumpled on the floor, nodded his head in approval. "Nice job." He motioned his head to the uniforms; they went into the room, picked the guy up off the floor and threw him back on the bed like nothin' happened.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was anything Lindsay Messer had learned in the last three and a half years of being with Daniel Messer, two of those years being married to him, was that he loved her. Completely, uncontrollably, undeniably. But that was Danny, her Danny. He was all or nothing.

She knew that once they left the hospital, that it would be a while before she would walk on her own two feet again, at least while he was around. It's not that she was under doctor's orders not to, or that she didn't want to walk on her own, but he needed to feel like he was taking care of her. Resistance was futile, and she knew it.

Lindsay had been released from the hospital under strict orders that she was to be on bed rest until further noticed. Danny was relieved and Lindsay actually didn't argue.

Danny parked the SUV in the parking garage, jogged to the passenger side and opened the door to see his wife's smiling face. She cupped his face in her hands, and brought him to her in a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away, eyes misty. "I was so scared," he admitted. She pulled him in as close as she could bear; he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her. He sobbed quietly as the emotions he had been holding in finally sought escape.

"Me too. But we are fine," she reassured, in the rasp that the doctor said she would have for several more days. She pulled out the sonogram picture that the obstetrician printed out. He pulled back to look at it, he smiled and choked back another sob, but this was one of pride. "That's my boy," he said proudly.

"Yeah it is," she agreed. "Know I think it's time you take me upstairs." He agreed giving her another tender kiss before he swept her up in his arms. She was exhausted, she was sore, and she was hungry. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he ascended the stairs to their condo. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Once we get inside, I'll fix you anything you want. Even if it's that pickles an' spaghetti sauce with a side of ice cream thing you like," he makes a gagging face.

"Your son is part Italian you know," she points out once they reach the door, her keys in hand. His heart swelled with pride and love. _His son. He liked the sound of that._

After fixing dinner, Danny took her to bed, and helped her out of her clothing. It pained him to see the bruising on her body. He laid his fingers on her neck, over the darkened area. _Son of a bitch._

"Danny…" she started, he looked at her.

"You are still beautiful, Montana," he assured her, "no matter what." He moved his lips to her neck to gently kiss every inch of bruised flesh. He gently pushed her on her back on the mattress. He laid his hand tenderly on her sensitive abdomen. He moved his kisses to her bruised belly, assuring her that he would protect her and their child.

Tonight wasn't about sex or even love making, it was about assurances, devotion and beginning to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week and a half since Lindsay's attack and Danny had to report back to work. Lindsay had promised she would call if she needed anything.

Flack and Danny had just come back from a break-in at a local jewelry store. Danny filled Don in on Lindsay's progress.

Danny's cell started ringing, he picked it up saw the caller id read 'Montana' and answered with a grin. "Hey baby…" Danny listened, but all he heard where far away voices, they sounded angry, shouting.

"Montana!?" still no answer just muffled yelling. Danny tensed up, sat up straighter. "Lindsay!?"

"What's wrong, Dan?" Flack asked. Danny put his hand up to tell him to be quite so he could hear.

Over the police radio, a call came out. "A 10-10 in progress at 215 Walker St. apartment 4." The realization that that was Danny and Lindsay's address hit Flack like a fist to the gut. Slamming on the gas he flipped the switch to the lights and sirens. He picked up the microphone, "All units be advised, that's Messer's err a cops place. There will be a pregnant female officer inside. Proceed with caution." Don looked at his friend who was still holding the phone to his ear, just listening. He wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take.

_"Get that phone away from __her;__ we have to leave before he gets back. You see what he'__s done to her already.__"_What the hell was going on? Then the phone went dead.

Danny's heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it would come out of his chest, he drew his gun, Flack a few steps behind him, as they made their way up the stairs to his apartment. _Please be okay. _He could hear Lindsay screaming, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Peeking his head around the corner, he saw his door wide open. He heard his wife scream again, "I'm not leaving!!"

He charged the door, gun steadied on a man who had his wife over his shoulder. "Tom, put my wife down." He said as calmly as he could.

Tom Monroe, Lindsay's brother, had her slung over his shoulder. She was beating on his back, screaming for him to put her down. "I ain't leaving her here for you to pound on her some more, Messer." He turned around. "What are you gonna do, city boy? Shoot me?"

"If I have to," Danny said coolly. "Montana, baby, are you okay?" _was that becoming his new mantra?_

"Tom, please let me down," Lindsay pleaded one last time. "Flack can verify what I said." Hesitantly he set her on her feet. Lindsay ran behind Danny.

Nina Monroe, Lindsay's mother, came out of their bedroom, with a duffle bag stuffed full. "Okay, I think we have everything …" she trailed off seeing Danny and Flack with guns drawn. "Why hello, Daniel. We meant to be gone before you could get home and do anymore damage." She stated flatly.

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asked annoyed.

Lindsay's family had never TRULY accepted Danny. They tolerated him, for Lindsay. After the first paternity suit and all the pain it caused Lindsay, they determined Danny wasn't good enough for her. Her father had died when she was young, and her mother remarried. Tom was her half brother. They disapproved of Lindsay moving to NY and had almost completely turned their back on her. They didn't show up for her wedding, refusing to even meet Danny until they found out Lindsay was pregnant. So they only knew Danny by reputation of stories Lindsay had told them when she needed 'family' support. They had only met him once for five minutes, which was fine by Danny. He just hated the tension and stress it caused Lindsay.

"They think you choked me, and punched me in the stomach. I told them you didn't do it, I sustained these injuries at work. But they didn't believe ME." She spat in their general direction.

Flack holstered his gun and got on his radio, "All units stand down, situation is under control."

Danny followed suit, holstering his weapon. His heart almost broke at the thought of someone thinking he would hurt his wife. He pulled Lindsay to him, "Are you okay?" Her cups her face, then lays a hand on her abdomen. She nods, with a look of sadness and anger on her face. Then he turns his glare back to his 'in-laws'.

"I would never ever **ever**lay a hand on my wife. But then again, you wouldn't know that since the only time you come around is when you want something. You don't know me; you've never even attempted to get to know me. I know I'm not good enough for her, I never have been, and I will probably never will be. But you can believe me when I say that I will never ever hurt Lindsay, and will do my damndest to make sure anyone who does pays." Danny paused trying to read their blank faces. He walked closer to them. "Did you know that she is pregnant again and that the way **you**," he pointed his finger dead in Tom's chest, "man handled her like that, could cause something that we've already had come to close to happening, could." He pauses again, stepping even closer to Tom, locking his eyes. "If I ever see you touch her like that again, things that you can't even imagine will happen to you. That's a promise, no threat involved." Danny's face was beat red, his chest was heaving, his eyes wide open. But his voice was eerily calm.

Flack knew that posture, and it was not a good one. "I think you two need to leave. Unless you want to press charges? Lindsay?"

"Press charges? For what?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Uh False imprisonment for starters, ya jackass!!" Lindsay yelled, "But no, I don't," she sighed. "Just leave."

"Daniel, let me explain." Nina started, Danny just glared at her. "Tommy and I came to New York to surprise you two, but when we got here and I saw the bruises on my daughter, I just assumed that you had done it, I mean, like you said I don't know you that well. We were gonna take her away from here, so you couldn't hurt her anymore. But she kept insisting that you didn't do it. But what else is a battered woman gonna say about her abusive Italian cop husband. You understand don't you?"

And suddenly she just stopped when she saw the three Detectives just look at her. _What did she just say? How in the world did Lindsay come from a woman like this?_

"Get the hell out of my house, NOW!!" Lindsay snapped

A/N I promise I'm not trying to be mean to Lindsay and I don't feel that way towards Italians, it was written for purely shock value.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning!!!! This is rated M!!!!

Danny trudged his way up to their apartment, barely dragging his feet. His head hurt, his back hurt and he still had the smell of garbage in his nose from the dumpster he had to dig through. He took a shower at work but he could still smell it. Somehow, having a pregnant wife on medical leave for the remainder of her pregnancy had got en him a 'go home early' card from Mac. Not that he minded of course, he hated not being able to see his wife across the desk from him at work. But after the incident at work, he was glad she was away from the criminal element, for the time being at least.

Unfortunately being home on 'light duty' hadn't been easy on her either, or on his nerves for that matter. If it hadn't been for the noisy neighbors and Lindsay desperate scramble to her phone, Danny might have lost her forever. Her crazy family had arrived unannounced after almost 3 years of complete silence and tried forcefully to make her leave him. They saw the injures she sustained from work and thought that Danny had done it, like he would do anything like that.

He just wanted to go inside, eat and snuggle with his wife. He unlocked the door with his key, unclipped his badge, his gun and phone and turned around just in time to catch the body that came flying at him. He stood there in shock as his shirt was ripped away, the buttons flying across the room. He looked into the eyes of his wife, seeing a look he wasn't quite sure if he had seen before. _Was she angry? Sad? Or was that lust?_

He quickly found out the answer as she pulled his lips down to hers so hard he thought they would be bruised. She didn't stay at his mouth long though, pulling him down to the ground, forcing him on his back. _This is new… _

Quickly making her way down his hard body, his mind was swirling. Her hands were everywhere. _Did she grow more hands? _Her lips were everywhere. He had to quickly glance around to make sure it was just the two of them. _When did she get so good at multitasking?_He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was damn sure gonna stick around to find out.

He didn't realize his pants were already off, until her mouth was on his cock, engulfing him to the back of her throat sucking him like he was a straw. _Holy fuck… _He caught his breath just in time for her to straddle his waist with her already naked body. He opened his eyes to look at his radiantly pregnant wife, in shock by the lust he saw there. He moved his hands to her waist as she lowered her self onto him.

The moan that escaped her lips as they joined together just about made him come right then. "You are so fuckin' hot, baby." Is the only thing that he could think to say. Hearing him speak, she looked down at him like she just realized he was there. A slow sexy smile spread across her face, as she started riding him. Hard. He watched in admiration as her full breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

With a strength he wasn't sure where it came from she gripped the top of the tank top he was still wearing and ripped it right down the middle. _God I love this woman!! I can buy more clothes, but this is, is. This is DAMN!!!_

She grabbed two hands full of chest hair, the chest hair that she loved to stroke at night, bury her face in. She made her way up to his neck and latched her lips around the spot below his neck and sucked, hard. _That's gonna leave a mark._

Her orgasm hit her so hard he swore her eyes rolled to the back of her head, tugging on his chest hair. "Oohh fuckkkk!! DAAANNNNYYY!!" That was all he needed before he released everything he had into her.

Stroking her back, they both panted trying to catch their breath. Sitting up, he picked Lindsay up and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her on his lap, and pushed he tangled hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"I got horny," she admits ginning coyly at him.

A smirk crosses his face, "Good thing I get to come home early then, huh? Should I start expectin' this kind of welcome home every night?"

Lindsay just smirks and sighs into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay sat on the side lines, cheering with the rest of the crowd. Flack dribbles up the center passes to Danny, who is under the net, Danny shoots and sinks it. She jumps up, scrams with the rest of the crowd. Danny finds her in the crowd, sweat running down his face, hair soaking wet, and winks at her.

Today is the annual NYPD vs. NYFD Charity Basketball game. The bleachers were packed, mostly single woman looking for a man but pretending to care about the cause.

"Wow he's hot!" one of the woman next to Lindsay squeals. Of course she would have to be a bleach blond supermodel type.

"Which one?" Her redhead friend asks.

"The one with brown hair, all the muscles and sexy smirk." She dreamily sighed. "I think he's been checking me out all game, he's been winking and smiling this way." Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"That's Danny Messer," Lindsay informs them.

"You know him?"

"I hope so, I'm married to the guy," she smirks at their reaction.

"Yeah, okay." They roll their eyes, turning their back to her. Lindsay just shrugged her shoulders, and then rubbed her now 5 month baby bump. _Oh well__ she tried._

Turning her attention back to the game, she watched as Mac through the ball into Stella, who dribbles down the court passing the ball off to Hawkes. Hawkes pulled up to the three point line and sunk the ball, just as the final buzz rang.

Danny high fived his team, then turned around in search of his wife. He saw her standing up in the bleachers about to make her way down. He smiled and started towards her, pushing past a crowd of woman.

Lindsay made her way down the bleachers, and into the waiting arms of her husband. "Eww you're all sweaty," she squealed after he kissed her.

"I thought you liked me when I was a sweaty?" he teased into her ear. Pulling her as close as he could he nuzzled her neck.

"MMmm, that I do." She sighed. _Especially when I'm the reason __you're__ all sweaty, which has been A LOT lately._She looked over Danny's shoulder to see the woman she was talking to earlier, staring, mouths a gaped. She smirked. "We have company." She whispered into his ear.

Danny looked behind him, seeing the woman he pushed aside earlier, staring at them. "Who are they?"

"They didn't think I could get a hottie like you, let alone be married to you," she says smiling.

"I guess I'm gonna have to make a believer out of 'em then, huh," he said low, she bit her lip in anticipation. He brought his lips down to hers, quickly deepening the kiss, still in awe of his child growing in her belly as she brushes up against to him.

The woman left in a huff, nearly knocking Don over. "Come on lover boy, Mac's taken us to Sullivan's to celebrate," slapping Danny on the back.

They pull away, faces flushed gasping for air.

"How are you two doin'?" he gestures to Lindsay and her belly.

"You can touch my belly if ya want, you know," Lindsay smiles at him.

Flack's eyes light up a little, looking to Danny for approval before continuing. Danny nods his head in agreement. Flack smiled as he felt the little flutter, under his hand, "Did that just..?" He asked in amazement.

"He's been very active lately," she smiles with pure joy.

"He's gonna be a ball player just like his daddy," Danny beamed with pride at the thought, of his son, throwing a ball, swinging a bat, dribbling. Thinking thoughts of his son.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stel, I'm too pregnant, too tired, not mention to MARRIED, to do that!!" She holds up her ring finger to emphasis her point.

"Oh come one Linds, please," Stella begged. "I'm horny, and you get some every night, and day and afternoon." Stella cringed, having talked to Lindsay extensively about her 'hormone' problem.

Lindsay blushed, "Fine but I'm gonna have to talk to Danny about this, if he doesn't know in advance he might be goin' to jail tonight."

"Fine go get 'permission'," Stella air quoted.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and looked around the crowd at the pool table, spotting her husband. She made her way over to him, pulling him down so she could talk in his ear.

"She wants you to what?!" He glares at Stella, who has her hands in the praying position as if to beg him from across the bar.

"She wants me to be her wingman. She says there's lots of eligible firefighters here tonight, and that she is horny," they both cringe. "You'll be right here, and you know I'm not going anywhere," she assures him. "I'll make it up to you later," she promises, kissing the spot behind his ear that makes him see stars, and go powerless.

"That you will, I can promise you that," winking at her. "Tell her she owes me. To be determined as needed, until I say we're even." Pulling her close for a minute, he drops his head to meet her lips in a kiss so fiery her knees almost buckled, "So you don't forget about me," he teases but with a seriousness that almost made her heart melt.

"I never could," she promises. "I love you," she jabs her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"I know," he assures her, "I love you too. Be careful, if you need any help..." he trailed off; he really did not want to have to go to jail tonight.

He trusted her with his life; he knew she would never do anything too knowingly to hurt their baby or their relationship. She loved him, that he was sure, but that little voice still nagged him from time to time, 'Told you, you weren't good enough for her, didn't I'. He watched as she made her way back over to Stella, slipped off her wedding ring and slipped it onto the opposite hand; he felt a tug at his heart. He had this feeling before, too many times. After the first paternity suit, and the second and then when she removed her ring the first time after the miscarriage. He felt like he was losing her, but he knew he wasn't, he had to trust in her, and that she would love him enough.

He watched as the first guy came over to them, and offered to buy her a drink. Her body was hidden enough under the bar so that her belly _carrying your child_ was hidden from those who didn't know any better.

Flack came back from the restroom and noticed Danny was staring off at what he assumed was nothing. "What's up Danno?" After Danny didn't answer he followed his gaze, his eyes widening in shock, "Oh shit."

_What did you just agree to?_


	10. Chapter 10

Danny couldn't watch anymore, if he didn't step outside soon, he would end up ripping the next guy's head off who approached his wife. He pushed his glasses up, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily; _this__ was so not a good thing to agree to. _But he didn't own Lindsay; he had no right telling her what she could and couldn't do. He trusted her, he just didn't trust others. Sure she had randomly glanced in his direction, smiling reassuringly, rubbing her belly, but that didn't make it any easier.

Danny filled Flack in on what was going on. Flack knew his best friend, and he knew this was ripping him apart. So as he saw Danny leave, he patted him on his back on his way out, "I got this." He assured him, vowing to do what might be necessary in his friend's absence.

Danny and Don both knew this game; they had lived it for some 15 odd years. The game depended on how far the woman was willing to go, but not everybody followed that rule. They had seen their share of drunkin' guys try to go too far. They had stopped them from going to far with the woman, but this wasn't just any woman, this was Lindsay Messer. Danny's Montana. Don's Monroe. Don didn't want to have to go to jail tonight either, but if he had to for Monroe, then he damn sure will. She had become like a sister to him, and he would kick any guy's ass who messed with his sister.

The only thing Lindsay drank was a Virgin Screwdriver and a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. Lindsay looked over at Stella who was flirting with a cute guy, _at least__ she's happy._ Lindsay sighed, _what am I doing? _She had looked over at Danny several times in the last hour and he just looked so miserable, and like he was gonna knock out whoever was talking to her at the time. She hadn't even thought about how 'pretending' to be single would affect him. She should have realized though seeing as how they had been through much already, and that she had LITERALLY left him several times before.

Lindsay turned to look in the direction that Danny been in, and saw that he had left, Flack pointed to the door. Another guy sat next to her just as she stood up, laying his hand on her forearm, "How about I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"I've got to go," she caught Flack's eyes, who started making his way over to her, "Please just let go of me."

The guy's eyes caught Flack coming towards them, released her arm and backed away, "Okay, no problem. Have a good evening."

"Is he okay?" she asked Flack, as he reached her.

"That was pretty messed up, Monroe," Flack explained, "Go talk to him, go do that Montana thing you do."

She found him outside in a shadowed part of the alley, with his backed turned towards her, his arms folded across his chest. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her swollen belly against his back.

At the feel of the arms coming around his waist he froze, then relaxed when he felt her belly against his back. He wasn't crying or pouting, he was just thinking, about all the other guys out there or even in that bar, and how much better for her they probably would be than he was. "So did you find Mr. Perfect?" _Damn, I didn't mean to sound that bitter._

She flinched a little, she deserved that. "Actually, yeah I did."

Danny closed his eyes and swallowed hard, he hadn't expected that or had he? He remained silent.

She walked around in front of him, "Can I tell you about him?"

He choked back a tear he felt forming. _Tell me she isn't gonna tell me about some guy she just met. _"Montana, I lo-," he cut himself off, "I really don't want to hear about some other guy." _Unless you really do want me to kill someone._

"He's gorgeous, he would do absolutely anything for me," she started anyway. "He flew across the country to be with me even after I told him I couldn't be in a relationship. He fought for me, for us, when I didn't think we could do make it," she stopped and took his hands and laid them on her belly, "He gave me this."

Danny let out a long sigh. He hadn't realized he had almost stopped breathing, he moved his hands from her belly to her face, bringing her in for a kiss that told her how relieved he was.

"Danny, don't you get it? You're it for me! YOU are my Mr. Perfect," she jabbed him in the chest. "I" poke, "LOVE" poke, "YOU" poke.

"Oww, your kind of love hurts," he teases, rubbing his chest. "I think your gonna have to make it better," he wags his eyebrows for her. He pulled her in for another kiss, then picks up the hand she put her wedding ring on, pulled the ring of her finger, picked the correct hand up and slipped it on her finger. "Mrs. Messer, this ring is gonna stay on this finger from now on, you got that?"

She smiles at him, and nods her head in agreement, "It's never coming off again, I promise."

They began walking out of the alley, hand in hand, "Did I mention to you, that Mr. Perfect is an amazing lover?" she inquired.

"Really?" That sexy smirk crossed his face, he licked his lips, "My wife has been very frisky in the last few months."

They walked past Flack and Stella, who had watched the whole exchange with concern, "Get a room, you two!" Flack yelled after them.

"You still owe me, Stella!" Danny called over his shoulder, wrapping his arm securely around his wife's waist, leaving no doubt to any outsider, who she was with.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny sat at Lindsay's side on the courtroom bench, her hand firmly clasped in his, fingers intertwined. He noticed her absently stroke her 5 month baby bump, something she had started doing when she was nervous. He pulled her hand up to his mouth lightly kissing it, meeting her eyes trying to reassure her.

"All rise. The Honorable Judge…" They stood as the judge entered the courtroom and sat at his bench. They waited as the defendant, Frank Thomson, was brought in in handcuffs and shackles. Lindsay tensed up pulling Danny closer to her, Danny resisted the urge to jump over the half-wall and strangle the man again. Only this time he wouldn't be able to breath later. Frank Thomson sneered at Lindsay, then at Danny almost as if he recognized him. _Son of a bitch..._

Frank was charged with assault of a female, assault on an officer and attempted murder, for his attack on Lindsay. Frank was also being charged with the murders of several other females from cold cases.

_"Danny, could I see you for a second?" Mac called him into his office._

"Yeah boss?" Danny replied, when he walked in the door.

"Frank Thomson has made a statement saying that he was strangled and left for dead in his hospital room. He says his assailant identified himself as an officer. He also said his assailant identified Det. Messer as his wife. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Mac asked. Of course Mac knew the answer; he didn't blame Danny in the least. If it had been Peyton he would have done the exact same.

Danny turned his mouth down and shook his head 'no', "Nah, Mac. Maybe it was all the pain meds they had the guy on, had him loopy."

"I didn't think you did, but I had to ask. I'll make a note that you have been talked too," Mac said. The men nodded their heads in a silent agreement. "You take care of Lindsay and that baby," he slapped Danny on the back. Danny understood his meaning, and vowed to do so.

"With my life, Boss. With my life," he promised him. "I've got some lab results to get. You and Peyton, should stop by some night, Lindsay would enjoy that."

The prosecutor called Flack to the stand to give his testimony; he recalled leaving the interrogation room, then a few moments later hearing the table flip. He described seeing Mr. Thomson having Det. Messer by her throat and throwing blows to her midsection.

Next the prosecutor showed the jury the photo of Lindsay's battered body. Lindsay wept holding her belly; Danny comforted his wife as much as he could, trying to control his boiling rage. _Thompson is lucky we are in a crowded courtroom with my pregnant wife sitting here, if we were in a dark alley, we would settle this man to man, old school. I guarantee I would be the only one leaving alive._

Lindsay was the next to testify, but they went to recess first. She had started to tremble, and cry again. Danny stood directly in front of her, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Montana, look at me," he started. "You can do this. He didn't beat you. You are here with our baby growing strong and big in your beautiful belly. Remember when I came to Montana, and you looked at me the whole time, like you were talking to me? I'm gonna be directly in front of you, keep those beautiful brown eyes on me. You're talking only to me. You understand?" He asked in a gentle voice. She nodded her head. "I love you, you know that, right?" She nodded her head again. He kissed her tenderly. "When we are done, will go get some of your favorite cheesecake, oaky?" She smiled at him, "There's that gorgeous smile."

She hugged him, "I love you," then kissed him.

Lindsay's testimony went quickly, her eyes never leaving her husband's steely blue compassionate eyes. He was her rock, but he would never believe her. He would insist that she was his rock. She depended on him for so much sometimes, for his emotional stability and support that it scared her, but she knew she could never live without him. She knew that for a fact, she had tried.

The jury came back with guilty on all charges, Lindsay's testimony and suffering helping to prove Thomson's disregard for females. He would never hurt another woman again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

"I'm fat," Lindsay pouted, to no one in particular, although her husband was lying in bed next to her. She was lying on her side of the bed, legs straight out in front of her, arms at her sides, her growing belly protruding out.

Danny sighed deeply. _Crap, here we go again. _He rolled over to face her, "No you're not," he laid a hand on her belly. "This," he stroked her belly, "This right here, is my growing boy."

"I know, but why do I have to gain so much weight every where ELSE? I mean my ankles are huge, my boobs are huge, and my butt is huge! And I've still got 3 more months left to go! I'm surprised you still even want to look at me, let alone touch me, and still have sex with me."

Danny pulled her to the center of the bed and went to the end of the bed, he picked up her left foot massaged it and kissed it then did the same to the right, "I know there isn't much I can do for your feet, but when they need tended to, and I'll do what I can. If you can't walk, I'll carry you," he made his way up the bed and her body, stroking, caressing, lapping and kissing.

"As for your ass, there ain't nothin' wrong with havin' an ass, it gives me something to grab onto is all," he stopped at her belly, laying feather kisses on top, laughing when he felt his son flutter under his attention. "It's okay, daddy's tryin' to cheer mommy up, buddy," he whispered to her belly.

Lindsay smiled at Danny's attentiveness and caring. Not many people at the station thought Danny would be a good husband or father; he had to big of a reputation of being a player and a hot head. They thought Lindsay was a conquest, Danny trying to prove to everyone that he COULD and WOULD have any woman he wanted. But she did things to him no one could explain, and Danny quite trying to explain it, and started to just live it.

He moved passed her belly and to his admittedly favorite part of her growing anatomy, her glorious breasts. _I am__ a man after all. I like my wife's boobs__. Who's gonna stop me? _He could spend hours just massaging and suckling, careful to listen for moans of pain from his exploration. "And you know how much I love your boobs," he whispered.

She smiled, that she did know. Sometimes it felt like he paid more attention to her newly developed boobs then he did to her mouth.

"Now as for the sex part," he whispered moving up to her mouth, kissing her. He pulled her hips up and put the extra pillow they had bought just for this under her, and in one swift motion he filled her.

She gasped then moaned at the sensation. _Dear god, he's still frickin' huge.__ You'd think after all these years I'd get used to it, but he still takes my breath away._

He waited to make sure she was okay, before he continued his thrusting. "I'm gonna keep makin' love to you til you don't want to anymore," he promised.

"Wait, Danny. Stop," she suddenly blurted out.

As promised he stopped abruptly. She backed up until he had slipped out of her. _You've got to be kiddin' me. I was trying to make her feel better. __H__ey dumbass, sex does not always equal makin' someone feel better, _he berated himself.

He looked at her to make sure she was okay and to tell him what was wrong. Then she went to the end of the bed, plopped down on all fours, pulled the pillows underneath her, turned her head looked at him, wiggled her eyebrows, then pushed her ass in the air, offering herself fully to him.

He smirked as he walked up behind her, leaned up on the bed to meet her face, and then kissed her deeply, "I love you."

"I know, now get back there and prove it," she challenged, wiggling her ass at him, playfully.

He smacked her cheeks in response, she moaned. He had forgot that the obstetrician they had been seeing told them that after the first 4 months missionary wouldn't be very comfortable, that rear entry would be more comfortable. Not that Danny minded. Hell he could ride his country girl all night, and had on several occasions. After the doctor released her from bed rest, it was like a hormonal damn had broken inside Lindsay. She wanted or felt like she had to have sex ALL the time, and Danny was the poor schlub who had to keep her satisfied. _Yeah, that's me poor schl__ub Danny. __Right__ now I have to missions in __life, work and keep my pregnant wife satisfied. I tried suggesting getting a toy, NOT that I __wasn't__ up for the task, but for those 'in case of emergency' times__. But she insisted that she only wants to feel me moving in side her, pleasing her, making her moan, and screaming my name. And god, can she scream, that's usually what does me in, my name coming from her mouth in that tone and decibel. Let me tell ya' that makes a man feel like a man. God is she fuckin' hot!!_

He rubbed his cock over her slit a few times, before burying himself as far as he could possible go, she immediately responded clenching and massaging him. His breath caught, his eyes rolled back into his head, but he had to forge on.

The moan that escaped her throat nearly did him in, like always. He moved slowly at first, never exactly sure how much pressure she could take. "Faster," she moaned, he obliged. "Oh, shit," she gasped, feeling her insides tingle. "Harder," she ordered, he followed orders. "Oh God, Danny! Fuck me, harder!!" she screamed. He slammed into her as hard as he could, leaning forward to fondle her swinging breasts, kissing the parts of the back and neck he could reach.

"DDDDAAANNNNNNNYYYY!!!!!" she screamed, practically shattering the windows. _See. H__ow __fuckin' hot__ is that?_

He followed her shortly after, laying his face on her back. She collapsed on her side; he spooned in behind her, both trying to catch their breath.

"Is that ever gonna get old?" she asks between gasps for air.

"I hope not," he pulls her closer to him, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm gonna call Stella," Lindsay says after she finally caught her breath.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have nothing that fits," she gestures toward the closet. He finally sees what got her so worked up; all her clothes were strung across the floor.

"But I'm on call, and we got a new weekend crew. If they get a call I gotta go with them so they don't mess it up, and I kinda already asked Stella to take my calls, since she does owe me and all," he rambled, he really didn't want to work with the newbie's.

Lindsay glared and cocked her eyebrow at him; he raised his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine. Go shopping." He mumbled. He had been told early on in the pregnancy that hormonal swings weren't necessarily just the sexual kind, and he really didn't want to see the other kind.

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

An hour after Stella came and picked up Lindsay, Danny got a call for a DB behind a flower shop on W. 34th St. He walked onto the scene, kit in hand. He surveyed the area, noticing a few of the new crew wandering around, looking lost. He saw the DB slumped over next to a dumpster, waiting for someone to come get the information and evidence from the body.

He looked up to see a bleach blond, who wore a CSI jacket, smiling at him and give him a once over. She sauntered over to him, camera in hand. "Det. Messer I assume? I'm Britney, I'm your trainee," she held out her hand, entirely too cheerfully.

"So how new at this are you?" he asked, regarding her annoyed. He ignored her offered hand.

"Well I graduated college a few years ago, but I haven't actually been to a crime scene before," she sighed, "So how long have you been doing this for?" She asked trying desperately trying to get him to start a conversation.

_Great, one of those. _"Have you touched anything?" he asked pushing past her. He dropped his case a dug out a pair of rubber gloves, handing her a pair she eagerly accepted. He went over to the body, got down to the level of the face a pushed back the jacket, revealing a stab wound.

"No, I haven't. I just picked up the camera and waited for you," she bent down and looked at the body and what he was looking at. "Eww."

Danny rolled his eyes, _How are you gonna be a crime scene investigator and say EWWW?_

"What does that look like to you?" he asked the ditz, pointing out the stab wound.

"A hole of some sort," she tried guessing.

"Looks like a stab wound, but Sid will have to confirm," a very familiar voice rang in his ears.

He stood up smiling, and meet Lindsay's smiling face, "Hey you," he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "What are you doing here?"

"We were shopping at **A Pea ****In The**** Pod **and when we got through, we saw the lab truck so, I knew you must be working," she smiled at him, laying her hand on his chest.

"Hey Dan. Sorry but you know how woman are about clothing," Stella said, completely glad he got stuck with Newbie duty, and not her.

Britney just stood there and watched everybody interact, "So… what should I do then?" Not really sure who she should be paying attention to. She regarded Lindsay as Danny handed her a pair of gloves and helped her squat to look at the body. _Who is that? __Girlfriend?__Wife?_

"Det. Stella Bonasera," she offered her hand to Britney.

"Britney Spencer," she accepted.

"That's Detectives Messer. He's Danny, she's Lindsay," Stella explained at the confused look on her face. "So what have you done so far?"

"Nothing, just looked at the body," she explained.

"Okay why don't you start taking pictures of everything? Grab some of the evidence markers to identify location, and then take a few pictures of it," Stella instructed.

"Maybe a mugging? Turf war? This guy looks homeless, so who would want to steal from him?" Lindsay mind started working, and she wasn't even allowed to be here.

Danny didn't care, he missed working with her, and he wasn't too fond of being some college chick's eye candy anymore. _Oh my god, did I just think that. _Looking at his radiant wife he realized that he decided along time ago, and he only wanted to be one chick's eye candy.

"Danny?" she said his name again, with a worried look on her face. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I miss you, Montana," he stated simply. She looked at him quizzically. "I know I see you every night and day. I mean, I miss working with you, and watching your mind work," he shrugs his shoulders.

"Once your boy is born, I'll be right back here with you," she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "So she been checking you out?" she asks gesturing her head in the way of Britney.

"She said "Eww"," he stands up, pulling his wife to her feet, "when she saw the blood."

"Stop it," she slapped his chest, as she giggled, "No she didn't."

"I swear," he said, "And I think she has been checking me out, but who in their right mind wouldn't?" He smirked his cocky smirk.

She smacked him in his chest again, "Did you show her this?" She grabbed his left hand, and her eyes grew wide. She glared at him as she pointed at his hand, "Where is your ring?!"

Quickly he pulled the chain from under his shirt to show her he had it with him, "When I'm on a site I've started wearing it around my neck. Remember I told you I lost it in a dumpster, and I spent 3 hrs looking for it?" He raised his eyebrows in anticipation, praying that she believed him.

Then she smiled with the realization, he sighed happily. _Oh thank god, I'd have been on the couch for the rest of the pregnancy._

Stella went to go park the car, so when Britney was done, she came over to a chatty, flirty Lindsay and Danny, "Excuse me, Det. Messer," she started.

They both stopped, "Yeah," they said in unison.

Lindsay offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Det. Lindsay Messer," Lindsay smiled at her, "This is my husband Danny, he doesn't like working the weekend shift." Lindsay tried to explain his grumpiness away, she hadn't actually seen all of there interaction, but she knew how he felt.

Lindsay put her hand to her belly and crumpled over for a second, "Montana, baby, are you okay?" Danny was on high alert suddenly, by her side, his hand on her back, rubbing small soothing circles along her lower back.

"Yeah, your boy just needs to go rest," she assured him.

"Come on, I'm having Stella take you home," he said, before she could walk by herself, Danny bent down and swept her into his arms.

"Danny!" She squealed, "Everybody is looking at us." She said as they walk past spectators and the uniforms.

"And? If they don't like they don't have to look. I've told you when you need me to carry you, I will," he plainly stated. There was no use fighting him.

Britney watched as Danny tended to his wife._ Damn was he hot. And chivalries. And romantic. __Where can I find a man that?_

On the other side of the tape Stella saw Danny carrying Lindsay and panicked. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just Danny overreacting, as usual," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Messer. And I'm not overacting," he defended himself. "She needs to go home and rest." He followed Stella to the car, only setting Lindsay down when they arrived at the car.

"Go to work, Det. Messer," Lindsay instructed after she was in the car, seat belt on, window down. "Don't be mean to the new girl."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, Montana. Now go home."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ma?" Danny yelled walking into his childhood home.

"Il mio bambino!!" Carmilla Messer squeals at the sound of her son's voice. She turns around seeing her son standing there with open arms, she goes at him and pushes right past him, until she gets to Lindsay, then she kneels down patting here belly.

"MA??!!" Danny looks at his mom with shock. _How's my own mother gonna ignore me? _Lindsay giggles at Danny, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Ragazza bella," Carmilla whispers to Lindsay, holding her face between her hands then kissing her cheeks. Lindsay smiles widely at her.

Carmilla had been so supportive of Danny and Lindsay's union, even holding their wedding ceremony in her back yard. Danny's father had died of a heart attack about five years ago. Lindsay had come to think of Carmilla as her own mother, she had been there when Lindsay had needed her most.

"Daniel been treating you right?" Carmilla asks Lindsay with her face in her hands still, her bright blue eyes twinkling. _Just like her son, _Lindsay thought. She loved the color of their eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Lindsay said admiringly, looking at her husband who was still slightly dumbfounded. She smiled brightly, at them both.

Carmilla turned to her younger son, walked over to him and embraced him tightly, "Sono così fiero di voi, figlio," she whispered into his ear.

Lindsay never quite understood everything that was said between them but she knew it was hardly ever anything bad.

"I love you too, ma," Danny said to his ma as she released him, "I'm gonna go say hi to Louie," he said. He took Lindsay's hand in his, and led her to the room that had been transformed into Louie's room.

Danny's breath caught in his chest, as it had everytime, when he saw his brother in the wheelchair. His eyes where open and he could make noises, but you never fully knew if he understood, who you were, where he was, even if he knew who he was. Lindsay released his hand to allow Danny to go to his brother's side. Danny picked up Louie's hand in his own, Louie gripping tightly, but looking into nothing.

"Hey, Lou," Danny started, unshed tears thick in his voice, "It's me, Danny," he felt like he reacted to Danny's voice but no one knew. His head lolled to the side, then came back. Danny smiled at him, "Yeah, you know me, huh?"

"You remember Lindsay?" At her name, Lindsay came over to stand beside Danny and took Louie's other hand. "I've got someone else I want you to meet," Danny took the hand he was holding, opened it up and laid it gently on Lindsay's growing belly. "This is my son," Danny said proudly, tears brimming on his eyelids. Louie moved his head in the direction of his hand, and started making noises like he wanted to talk but couldn't form the words. His leg started bouncing like he was excited. "I was thinkin', maybe, if you didn't mind, that we named him after you Lou?"

Lindsay laid hr hand on the back of Danny's neck, stroking his hair, tears in her eyes. Danny had lost so much, but he still had so much to be thankful for. "I think that would be fitting," Lindsay agreed. She bent down and kissed the top of Danny's head, "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Danny nodded his head.

As she was leaving the room Lindsay heard Danny say, "Can you believe a woman that gorgeous actually agreed to marry me and wants to have my kid?" She giggled.

Lindsay found Carmilla making dinner in the kitchen; she grabbed a knife and headed towards the vegetables laying on the counter waiting to be cut up a salad.

"Oh, ragazza dolce, how have you been?" Carmilla asked over her shoulder.

"Did Danny tell you my mother and brother showed up?" she dived in head first, she learned early on that Carmilla didn't pull very many punches and that getting down to business was what Carmilla was good at.

"What do you think about it?" Carmilla had heard and she knew it hadn't been easy on her daughter-in-law.

"I think that my mother is very narrow-minded and hypocritical. She has always been. She never was happy, no matter who she was with or what they did for her. My father worked himself in the ground to feed us and to keep a roof over our head, but it was never enough for her. After dad died, she latched on to the first rich guy she could, then she had Tom and he became her puppet, doing only what she says to do," Lindsay was furiously chopping up the lettuce and carrots, letting her rant take over her mind.

"How did you turn out so well then?" Carmilla asked, "You're the most compassionate and loving woman I could have hoped for my son. You're not judgmental, you don't expect him to do everything for you, and you love him, no matter how big of a testa dell'articolazione he is at times. Sure, you've had your problems but that has only made you two stronger. I want to thank you for letting my son love you, and for giving me this perfect baby boy, when he gets here that is," Carmilla finished up what she was saying, Lindsay had tears streaming down her face.

Danny sees his wife crying as he comes out of Louie's room, "Hey, hey, hey. Ma, what did you do?" He exclaimed.

"You better watch your tone, with me giovane," she warns, wagging her finger at him. "We were having girl talk, now either go find something to do or sit here and let us talk WITHOUT butting in," she glares at him.

Danny looks at Lindsay, making sure she is okay, "I'm fine," she assures him, laying a hand on his cheek. He pulls a chair out for her, his ma and himself.

"Do you want to try to talk to your mother again?" Carmilla asks, Danny's eyes grow wide, he tries to say something but is stopped by his mother's finger pointing at him. _She can't be serious! After all they put her through…_

"I want her to be a good mother and a grandmother. I want her to get to know Danny and not judge him for past mistakes. I want to know why my father was never good enough for her," Lindsay stops as hr sobbing takes hold of her. Danny pulls her close, never realizing she had all this bottled up inside of her.

"Then Danny and I will help you, won't we Daniel?" She looks at her son, telling him he WOULD.

"Anything for you, Montana. Anything," he promised. He wouldn't like it, but he would do it.

A/N: Louie's condition and responses are modeled after those of my own cousin who was in a terrible accident leaving him, in a partial coma. I'm in now way, shape or form making fun of those in a coma. So please take no offense.

Also if you hadn't gathered by now, Danny and Lindsay are having a boy as found out by the ultrasound they had done in Ch. 3. I was also informed that it is impossible to find out the sex at 3 months.

Sorry to anyone who has been offended by anything they have read.

The Italian roughly translated by babble fish:

il mio bambino my baby

Sono così fiero di voi, figlio I'm so Proud of you son.

Ragazza bella beautiful girl

ragazza dolce sweet girl

testa dell'articolazione knuckle head

giovane young man


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you now how beautiful you are?" Danny asked in his husky accented voice into her ear, pulling Lindsay even closer to him if that was possible. He relished the feel of her maternal body brushing up against his. He loved just holding her, feeling her breath on his neck, her hands stroking his chest through his button down shirt.

They were swaying to the sound of Mac and his jazz band at Cozy's. It was their three year anniversary. Mac had invited them to the club tonight, to celebrate. The others were going to meet them there too.

She sighed contently, feeling his warmth enveloping her, his scent as intoxicating as ever, snuggling into his chest as much as possible. She moved her head enough so she could kiss a portion of his chest that was peeking out. She moved her arms so that they wrapped around his neck, moving her nose to the crook of his neck, she placed light kisses behind his ear, earning a groan of appreciation, she smiled and continued her journey down his neck.

"Mrs. Messer, you are being a very bad girl," he warned, not in the least threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Messer," she teased, flicking her tongue over his ear lobe.

"Mm hmm," he grunted in response, "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to take you someplace more private, and punish you," he threatened softly, his voice filled with desire.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Defiantly," he promised, kissing her.

Danny turned around feeling a tapping on his shoulder, Flack stood there grin on his face, "May I have this dance?" He bowed slightly offering his hand.

Lindsay grinned at his gesture, but Danny spoke up first, "Don, buddy, I thought you'd never ask." Danny smirked.

"Get outta here," Don slightly blushed, "I meant the good lookin' Messer." Don winked at her.

"You hittin' on my wife, man?" Danny joked.

"Nah, just wanna show her how a real cop moves," Don ribbed back, Lindsay giggled. "Besides I think you two were gettin' into illegal territory." Lindsay blushed.

"Come here, Don," Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Almost hesitantly, he put his hand on her shoulder and the other to the top of her hip, "I just don't wanna hurt ya, or the baby," he explained at the quizzical look she gave him.

"Just relax and sway," she instructed, teasingly. "Your not gonna hurt me or him," she assured him.

Flack smiled his big smile, "He loves you, Monroe, ya know that right? You've made him into a better man, a better cop, a better friend. I want to thank you for putting up with his stubbornness, because if you didn't I'd have too," he added as they both laughed.

Danny turned around and saw Stella standing there, arms already open wide. Danny took her hand and pulled her to him at a respectful distance.

"Congratulations, Dan. I'm proud of you. You found someone that can put up with you, even though she got close to getting' rid of your ass a couple times," he smirked then just as quickly sobered. "But she loves you, Dan. And your getting' ready to have a baby, who will probably be just a stubborn as you two. But he is gonna be the most loved boy in all New York, not to mention the most spoiled and heavily guarded. You two have somethin' good, don't let anybody come between that," Stella finished.

"Speech done?" he asked playfully. She cocked her eyebrow at him, and then nodded.

"I don't plan on ruining this, we've been good for four years, and I intend to keep up the momentum," he stated simply.

Flack turned around feeling a tap on his shoulder, "Jeez, Danno, she isn't goin' anywhere.." he said before abruptly stopping, his eyes having to go down a good 6 inches to what Danny's height would have been. _Who's this guy?_"Can I help ya?"

"Could I have this dance?" the man, who looked like he was barely able to stand on his own to feet from intoxication, slurred out.

Flack didn't have to look at Lindsay for the answer, "Nah, man I'm sorry. Why don't you have the bartender call you a cab?" Flack turned his back to the man, pushing Lindsay back what he thought would be safe distance away.

"But I bought her a drink and I seen her dancin' with that other guy!" He said a little too loud, getting the other patrons attention.

With the instincts of beings cops, Stella and Danny looked in the direction of the voice and saw he was directing his attention to Flack and Lindsay.

"Sir, I can assure you, you have NOT bought me a drink," Lindsay explains from behind Don who has set himself up as sort of a shield.

"We got a problem here?" Danny asks, not waiting for anybody's permission to question a man who could be a possible threat to his wife.

"Sir, you should know that there are at least four NYPD detectives in this room, before you take this any further," Stella tried to diffuse the situation, revealing her shield followed in succession by Danny and Flack.

"I bought her a drink in Sullivan's a few weeks ago," the man continued on almost as if he was desperate, with remarkable clarity, considering how drunk he appeared.

Lindsay cringed, somehow she knew playing 'wingman' would come back to bite her.

"Look pal, I understand your confusion but she's a very married pregnant woman, that thing at Sullivan's was all a misunderstanding, and I know she apologizes for it," Flack tried to explain, half pushing the guy to the door.

"So you're a tease then? You're pregnant and you thought it would be fun to jerk guys around?" The guy started running his mouth.

Without a second thought Danny charged the man, his fist meeting the man's face. From behind him strong hands, gripped his arms, pulling him off the guy.

"Get him the hell outta here!!" Mac shouted holding a very pissed off Danny with all the strength he had in him.

Flack pushed the guy out the door, nearly tossing him in the busy street.

"Danny," Mac said calmly, trying to get Danny's mind off the guy. "Danny!" He said again, still not getting through. "DANNY!!" Mac shook him hard, this time he snapped out of it, eyes searching desperately for Lindsay.

Mac pointed in the direction where Stella had sat Lindsay down at. He rushed over to her, knelt down in front of her, taking in her red tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Dan," Stella said, feeling a little guilt, knowing Lindsay did that for her. Danny glared at her, Stella backed away.

"Lindsay, baby, I need you to look at me," he lifted her chin with his finger. She wouldn't meet his eyes, as if she was ashamed to look at him.

"Please baby," he pleaded. She was shaking; her breathing was ragged, her perfect lips quivering.

"I can't," she choked out.

"Why not?" he was confused.

"It's my fault," she gasped out, tears dripping.

"No it's not," he assured her, "It's no one's fault." He cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

Stella, Flack and Mac stood back watching the exchange, calming the other patrons down.

"Can we go home?" she asked almost pleading, finally meeting his eyes.

"Anything for you," he stood up, gathered her in his arms and took his wife home.

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you all enjoy this chap.

**Ch. 16**

During the cab ride home Danny whispered words of forgiveness, love, and understanding. He had to make her understand that anything that had happened, wasn't worth all this effort, strain and pain. It was one night she had helped a friend that he agreed to. He knew where he stood with her, and always would. That guy was some drunkin' jerk, who wasn't worth her breath or her tears.

Pulling her close on the back seat of the cab, he draped his arm around her shoulder to stroke the hand with her wedding band, and then he let his other hand rest or her belly, her head resting on his shoulder. Her breathing was now even but she was still quiet, as if still silently berating herself.

"What does November 17, 2007 mean to you?" Danny whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her cheek.

_It was unseasonably warm for Staten Island in the middle of November. The sun was bright, the sky was __clear;__ the wind was a peaceful medium, blowing just enough to sway the dresses and the linens and to make the leaves on the ground rustle._

_There were only a handful full of guests, but that was all they needed. Their family. Flack, Stella, Mac, Sid, Hawkes, Carmilla and Louie among the guests._

_She wore a simple off-white dress she had picked up while shopping with Stella. She was never about extravagance__, aside form the wedding band she had chosen. He wore a simple blue pinstriped suit, with a pair of new glasses he had gotten for the occasion _OK so their tryst a few nights before ended with a pair of snapped glasses.

_They stood at the alter that had been constructed in the backyard of Danny's childhood home. Mac brought Lindsay to the alter, giving her his best before pulling Danny into a tight embrace, "You've done good, Danny. I'm proud of you, son. You take care of her." Danny pulled away, humbled by Mac's __sincerity__, and nodded his head in return, already choking up with the emotion of the day._

_"Who gives this bride away?" the Messer family Catholic father asks._

_"I do," Mac proudly announced._

_Danny's eyes never left hers and Lindsay's eyes never left his, tears trickling down both their faces. Hands tightly clasped, they read each other the vows they chose to read to each other._

_"Montana, uh I mean Lindsay," Danny started out__ internally berating himself for messing up__. He looked down not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure in her eyes__, feeling the hand that loved and caressed him at night rest against his cheek, he looked up at her smiling face, tears brimming her eyes._

_"Say it like you mean it," she encouraged him, speaking low enough for only him to hear. He __smiled__ at her. He wanted to kiss her right then but he couldn't, yet._

_"Montana,__ I love you, sometimes so much that it physically hurts. I've loved you for a long time. You made me take an inventory of my life, what I wanted and what was important to me. You gave me a run for my money that's for sure. But we have a __chemistry that__ we just came seem to escape, and after awhile I just gave up trying to fit it.__I've had a rough past__, done some really stupid things that found there way back to haunt me, __but for__ some reason you stuck by me. And you love me, for me," he simply said, reaching his hand up to push the tears of his face, then hers._ He couldn't kiss her, but he could still touch her right? _"For that I will always be, grateful," He finished smiling lovingly at her__, her eyes so full of hope and love it warmed his heart._

_"Danny, you're my rock. You are __definitely__ not__what I thought what I would find in New York. In the beginning you infuriated me with your wisecracks and country girl talk__, but then it was pointed out to me that you where flirting with me. I asked a few well placed questions about you and your demeanor and I was quickly told to stay as far away from you as possible, you had a reputation that __preceded__ you. You were the bad boy with a hot temper and womanizing ways. You asked me out after a few work mishaps, but I had __too__ much on my plate. But you didn't __care;__ you wanted to help me through it. Going to __Montana__ changed everything for both of us. You came to my rescue that day, like you always did and do. You showed up that day in court, when my own family couldn't even be bothered with it. That was the day I knew for sure that I loved you, and that I always would__. You're my own personal knight in shining armor, my hero. You love me Danny, you prove it to me everyday," she finished, tears falling down her face._

_He couldn't wait __anymore;__ he leaned forward, and kissed her quivering lips, tenderly, lovingly. He broke away when he heard the Father clearing his throat, then blushed, "Sorry," he said shyly__, Lindsay beamed at him, face flushed._

_"Could we have the rings?"_

_Stella and Flack appeared with the rings handing them to Lindsay and Danny._

_Sliding the ring on the others finger, "With these ring I thee wed."_

_"NOW, you can kiss her," the father winked at her, Lindsay giggled._

_"With pleasure," he said, cupping her face in both his hands, bringing her to him. His lips gently found hers, her lips parted slightly for his gently lapping tongue__ to enter briefly. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, "I love you, Mrs. Messer."_

_"I love you too, Mr. Messer," she could barely contain her excitement. "Now come on and show off your new bride."_

_They were met with cheers of joy, laughter and love. __No crime was __committed__ on their watch that day._

_Something neither of them had ever thought would __happen__ happened. They found love._

She sighed contently at the memory of their wedding day.

"Everything," she replied, meaning it completely.

"Me too. You, our son, us mean everything to me. I'm not going to let any of what happened tonight, affect what we have, you got that," he said sternly.

**R&R**

A/N: So you know this fic is set in the future so pretend this is the yr 2009 or 2010.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

"So he took the bait then?" Nina Monroe asked into the phone.

The man on the other end of the phone held his swollen jaw, "Oh yeah," he winced as he tried moving his jaw, "Kind of hurt too."

Nina leaned back in her chair with a feeling of triumph overcoming here. Now her daughter saw first hand just how dangerous he was. Reaching for her phone again, she called the first number on her speed dial.

"Hello Darren, this is Nina Monroe. Fine how are you," she replied courteously. "You still have feelings for my daughter? Good," she purred. "No, I have a feeling she is going to need a strong shoulder like yours to lean on in the next couple of days. How do you feel about babies?"

Her skin crawled at the thought of her daughter having 'that man's' child. How could she stoop herself so low, to lay down with that common hood, let alone have, or even want to carry his child? Hadn't she taught her better than that?

Children were a means to an end, a mild inconvenience if you will. They served their purpose, but that was about as far as it went.

"We can fix that when it arises, why don't you just come to New York and I can set up a reunion between you two."

When Lindsay said she was coming to New York, Nina was thrilled, her daughter could meet the men she never got a chance too. The wealthy, handsome men. But Lindsay was too naive for her own good sometimes. Thinking that love actually existed, always the fairytale girl her daughter was. When Lindsay told her she meet Danny, she did what she thought would get her daughter back on track, she ignored her and cut her off from what help she had provided. Lindsay insisted that she was in love and that he loved her.

But then the late night crying jag phone calls started, "Mom she says he's her baby's father," she whined. _Well of course he was, isn't that all those people are good for? _Of course Nina did the motherly thing and just sat back and let her daughter cry it all out.

Somehow he sweet talked her into forgiving him, then he convinced her to marry him, making sure he really sunk his claws into her. But the guy was a loser, a washed up minor league ball player, probably had a few connections from his past. He was too cocky for his own good.

That day we showed up with the bruises all over her was the final straw, she had to taken out of there, but she was to terrified of leaving him afraid that he would find her, so she called him for help. He should up with his buddy, and aimed a gun at us. I couldn't get her out of that situation if we were dead so we left her there.

"Don't worry, mommy's coming."

**R&R**

**a/n**: Please take no offense to anything written again, it's for pure shock value.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

_She didn't want to be here, she was told she could leave whenever she wanted, but she knew that wasn't the case at all. If she was free to leave why wasn't there a phone to call out with, not that she had anybody she could call__, 2 years ago all of her girl-friends had been murdered by a psycho her father was dead, her brother only did what he was told to do by mommy, and her mother the one person she was suppose to trust the most in life had brought her to this place in the woods. If she was free to go, why were the doors locked from the outside?_

_H__er mother told her this__ man would give her a good life, all the fine things life had to offer. Darren Shephard, was a 25 year old heir to a wealthy oil family. _

_"What if I don't love him?"__ her mother outright laughed in her face._

_"Love is only something that exists in __movies__ and those stupid fairy-tales you still like to read, get used to it," __she__ informed her._

_The first day wasn't __too__bad;__ she watched __TV__, played on the __comp__tue__r__ swam in the big pool. Then that night, he wanted to have sex with her, she declined saying she wasn't ready, he didn't force her but he hit her telling here she wasn't what he paid for. She apologized through blood drenched teeth__ saying that tomorrow might be different. He made her sleep on the cold floor with no heat or blanket, hoping that that would further break her resolve._

_The beating only got worse, with no one to turn to and no one to trust. Her sobs became her only comfort, there has to be a better life than this. When her friend where alive they seemed to have pretty good lives at home__, with loving parents._

_Lying curled up in the fetal __position__ on the floor of the __bedroom__ closet, her body quivered with fear and helplessness. __ Rocking back and forth, she forced her mind to picture all the white knights__ she had ever read about__trying to draw a mental picture of what her knight might look like, but all she could see was Darren's stomach turning face._

_She began sobbing, tears so deafening that the only sound she could hear was hear own wailing, "God, please somebody help me! Help me! Please! There has to be a better way!" She screamed to no one but herself._

"Please help me! Help me! Oh god, please!" she thrashed in the bed, sobbing in her sleep.

Danny had just gotten back home from his shift, hadn't even taken off his badge, gun, phone or jacket. He rushed towards the direction of his wife's desperate calls for help, hand poised to pull his weapon if necessary, "Lindsay!!"

Quickly surveying the room, he saw there was no immediate threat. "Please help me!!" she pleaded again. Danny sat next to the bed, and realized she was having a bad dream.

"Lindsay," he whispered, shaking her gently.

"No please, I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want!!"

"Lindsay, wake up," he said more forcefully. She continued thrashing, whimpering. "Montana, wake up!" He shook her hard, her eyes snapping open.

Her eyes darting around frantically, _Where am I?_

"Danny?" She said in disbelief. _Where did that come from? I haven't even THOUGHT about that since I've been here_

"Yeah, I'm here," he pushes back the hair that fell in her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just ah," she stops to get her mind straight. "Just a bad memory." _She hadn't told Danny any of her past with Darren or her mother's involvement._

"You wanna talk about it," he asks. _She has never had this happen before, maybe it was __hormones_

She shook her head no at him, she swallowed for a minute. "You love me, right?" she asks not looking at him, hands fidgeting.

"With everything I am," he earnestly said. There was something wrong with her and she was saying what it was, she would tell him later when she was ready he was sure.

She looked like she needed reassurance still, cupping her face in both his hands he tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes, "Lindsay Ann Messer, I love you, more than anything in this world." And he meant every word.

She melted looking into his blue eyes, they said volumes. All the sincerity overwhelmed her.

_See mom, I knew love existed. I knew I could find my white knight._

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!!**

**Ch. 19**

_Stupid traffic_He sat in the back seat of the cab, "Can't ya get around this?" He asked impatiently, hard his heart was racing, pumping, he looked at his watch. _FUCK!! Only 15 minutes left! He had to go, NOW!_

Jumping out of the cab, he threw a bill on the front seat, and took off. Feet pounding, sweat dripping, button down shirt flapping behind him; he was in an all out foot race, against time. _Only 5 blocks, I can do this in my sleep. _Rounding the corner, he nearly knocked down some obvious tourists, he thought about flashing his badge but that took up to much precious time. Seeing the office building he was going toward he felt a little sigh of relief.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, she looked around at all the other expectant mothers, some with toddlers at their feet, others looking terrified.

She looked to one of the terrified younger looking patients, and patted her tapping hand on the arm of the chair, "This your first time?" she asked, smiling kindly at her.

The younger woman looked at her, "Yeah, is it that obvious?" Smiling shyly.

"How far along are you?"

"About 3 months, you?" the woman put her hand on her smaller belly.

"Six," Lindsay smiled proudly, rubbing her bigger belly, "So are you married?"

"No, the father doesn't want to have anything to do with us," the woman's eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry, men can be jerks some time, but you'll find the right one."

* * *

He came crashing through the door of the lobby running to the reception desk, "Lindsay..," big gulp of air, "Messer," big gulp of air. He hunched over for a second trying to catch his breath. The receptionist pointed to the direction of Lindsay sitting next to a younger woman. He walk-limped over to her, waving his hand behind him in thanks.

Lindsay was so engrossed in her conversation she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

Hearing the tail end of the conversation, "We're jerks, huh?" he smirked, when she looked at him.

"Danny!!" She squealed in shock, "What are you doing here? And why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

Collapsing in the free chair next to her, he leaned over kissed her on the lips, grasped her hand and slumped back into the chair, still trying to catch his breath.

"Damn, I'm gettin' old," he muttered. He took his glasses off; using a part of his flapping shirt he wiped his face then his glasses.

"Danny?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay," he assured her, "I only ran the last five blocks. Stupid traffic," he muttered at the end.

"I didn't expect you to be here, I know you got called out at like 4:30 this morning," she said.

"Geez, Montana, if you want me to go I will," he stood up, when she pulled him back down.

"You better not go anywhere," she pulled him to her to kiss him again; "Of course I want you here. Just surprised that's all."

"You think I'm gonna willingly miss a chance to see my boy," he put his hand on her belly. "Oh, and I wanna be here for you, too," he added earning a smack in the arm. "Kiddin' geez," he grinned at her.

She paused, "You can run down a suspect, gun drawn for two miles, then come home," she whispered the next part into his ear, "make love to me for an hour and a half, and running all the way here wore you out?" she teased him, winking at him.

Leaning into her, "I guess your gonna have to help me work on my endurance then, huh?" He resisted the urge to trail kisses down her neck.

Her face flushed, she forgot they had a neighbor, "Oh I'm sorry, this is my husband Danny," she introduced the woman, "this is, ooh I never caught your name," she admitted, "and you never got mine, I'm Lindsay."

"I'm Jessi, it's nice to meet you Danny, Lindsay," she greeted, politely.

Danny nodded his head politely, "You too."

"So, you a cop or somethin'?" she asked Danny, gesturing to his badge and gun.

"CSI Detective, we both are actually," he pulled Lindsay's hand up to kiss it; he loved working with his wife.

"But I haven't been able to work in the last 3 months and will be out for at least another 4 or 5 months," Lindsay said.

"If you don't mind me askin', why so long?" Jessi questioned.

"High risk pregnancy," Lindsay replied sullenly, rubbing her belly. Danny tightened his grip on her hand for reassurance, _Son __of a__ bitch, still the thought of that man hurting her made him __want to break something._

"So what does a CSI do anyway?" Jessi asked.

"We figure out who did, why they did, and how they did it," Lindsay explained.

"Messer!!" the nurse called.

"That's us," Danny stood up, pulling his wife up with him.

"Good to meet you," Lindsay said politely, "Good Luck." She honestly wished Jessi.

Jessi politely nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Standing outside the doctor's office they couldn't help but stare at the ultra sound image they had received. They had double checked the confirmation that they are having a boy.

Lindsay felt like she was being watched. She turned her head around seeing people swarming everywhere, but only one person's eyes were on her. She shivered, her mind flipping through the many faces it had mentally stored away.

"Montana?" Danny got her attention, "Wanna go grab a slice?"

"Yeah, sure," she stammered out. She looked over her shoulder again, the realization dawning on her. _Oh my god_

**R&****R**


	20. Chapter 20

She nearly collapsed at the recognition. _Darren!!_

"Montana?! What is it?" Danny caught her.

Her breathing became erratic, like she couldn't get enough air, she started shaking.

He still stared at her. He was older but she knew it was him. His eyes blantly ogled her.

She had to do something, without alerting Danny to anything, yet. So she pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him, deep, making herself remember she had him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was confused, but he loved kissing her, so he did until she pulled away. She looked behind her a saw that he was gone.

Was she dreaming? Why is he here? How did he find me? Relax Lindsay, he can't hurt you, Danny won't let him. But she had to tell him first.

"Danny, I have something I have to tell you," her eyes teared up, her arms wrapped around his neck squeezing him for dear life.

She looked terrified, he didn't know what had happened in the last few minutes, but it must not be good. Whatever it is, they where in too public a place to talk about it now. "Let's go home," he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, and aloud him to pull her to a cab.

* * *

"Baby, talk to me," Danny gently prodded. They were snuggled on the couch, she had her back to him, he could fell the tears falling to his arm already and she hadn't even said anything. She hadn't said anything the whole ride home.

"After my friends where killed, we moved out of town, my mom said she couldn't take all the media attention. Actually WE didn't move, I moved. In with an older guy who my mother said would take care of me. His name was Darren Shepherd. They told me I could leave if I wanted to, but the house was locked from the inside and there was no phone. The first night he expected me to have sex with him, but I told him I wasn't ready. He didn't force me to, but he didn't leave me alone either. He would beat me and tell me I wasn't what he paid for. I had to sleep on a cold hard floor with no blankets because I wouldn't have sex with him. I asked my mother, what would happen if I didn't love him, and she just laughed at me, telling me love didn't exist and I might as well get used to my new life," the tears kept coming but it felt good to get rid of all her demons.

Danny was in complete shock, he didn't know what to think. He never knew all this about her. "How did you get out?" He had to know how she was able to find her way to him.

"I wouldn't shut up," she laughed at the thought, he laughed too. _That's my Montana. _"He called my mother and told her that I was too much hassle and I wouldn't shut up."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I can't believe your own mother would do that to you, why? And she thinks I'm not good enough for you? Hell SHE'S not good enough for you," Danny's blood started to boil, vowing to never let her mother be alone with her again. "What happened today?"

"I think I saw him," she admitted, shaking a little. "Right before I kissed you. He was looking right at me. I had to kiss you to prove to myself that you were real."

Danny's whole body tensed, he pulled her to him as close as he could. "I promise to you that I'm real. And if it was him, he will come no where near you, ever," he kissed her head. "You don't need to have a reason to kiss me, I'm your husband. Kissing you and protecting you are all part of the package," he twined their left hands, gold bands touching with a perfect fit.

Then he made a decision, "If you go anywhere with out me, I want you to start carrying your back up weapon," he stopped waiting to hear her argue with him.

"Okay," she agreed easily. The truth was the guy still scared her and she couldn't always be with Danny or someone all the time. She wouldn't risk her or her child's life over her pride.

"I love you, Montana. He's not gonna hurt you again, I won't let him near you," he promised her.

"I know," she sighed, closing her eyes, "I love you."

* * *

A knock at the door made Nina walk over to her hotel room door. She opened it and immediately smiled.

"Hello, Darren," she purred. She allowed him in, checking him out as he walked past. _Um um um, damn he's fine._

Nina had wanted Darren for herself, but he didn't want to be with an older woman, he wanted a younger 'woman' so she had volunteered her daughter. _At least she would be taken care of right?_That was until Darren called her saying that Lindsay was to big a hassle. Why did he daughter have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she see that mommy was just trying to take care of her? Making up stories about Darren being abusive, refusing to sex with him?

"She looks good, she's more mature, I might even be able to live with the kid," Darren said casually, "Don't worry about the punk; I can take care of him."

"Perfect," she purred.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**"Hey, Danno," Flack called out to his friend."What cha got for me?" Danny asked waiting for Flack to catch up."It's not good, man. This guy is bad news, even for New York standards," Flack replied. Flack handed him the file folder he came up with. "Jesus," Danny's eyes read over the contents of the file, his mind reeling. What did Nina Monroe get her daughter into? "He in town?" he asked with out looking up."Under one of his aliases," Flack said. _Shit, how am I gonna tell Lindsay? _"Dan, what's goin' on?" Flack asked. Danny had only asked him to check out this guy, but hadn't said why."Stop by tonight, and we'll talk."After he wrapped up his paperwork, Danny called Lindsay to see if she needed anything. "Just you," she replied, "And a pie with anchovies." She added as he cringed, he loved her but her eating habits had become disgusting.Walking in the front door, he didn't see her immediately and he panicked momentarily, until he heard the radio softly playing in the bathroom. _Good she's trying to relax._Making his way to the bathroom, he leaned against the door jam. _God she was beautiful._ Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, her skin was glistening from the water lying on her skin, and her head was lying on the back of the bathtub, eyes covered with a wash cloth. The room smelled of her favorite vanilla and jasmine bathe. "If I knew you were already naked and wet, I woulda had the pizza delivered," he said softly so as not to scare her.A smiled crossed her face. She held out her hand to him, gesturing for him to come to her. He shed his shirt on the way in, kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned jeans. He grasped her hand, and knelt by the edge of the tub. "How was your day?" she asked, removing the cloth from her eyes. She looked tired and stressed. She really didn't need to be either, and he was working on fixing that."You're beautiful," he kissed her hand, pushing back a strand of hair from her face. He didn't want to tell her yet but they had to talk about it. "Flack checked out Shepherd," he began, but needed to be closer to her. "He's got a long history," he shucked the rest of his jeans off, and pushed down his boxers. "Almost all the major agencies are after this guy," she leans forward so he can fit behind her. He took his glasses off and laid them on the floor. She leaned back into him, relaxing when he wrapped his arms around her, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Money laundering, tax evasion, racketeering; that's just the Feds. He is suspect in couple of unsolved rapes in Montana, but they can't pin him down long enough to get a DNA sample," he sighed."Is that it?" she quietly asked.He paused before he continued, "He's in town." He felt her body tense, and her breath catch. He pulled her back to him tighter, "He'll never get close enough to you, to hurt you or our baby," he whispered into her ear."We've got to figure out what's going on, and who could be involved," he stopped for a minute, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her the next part. "Linds, your mother and Shepherd are staying at the same hotel."Her heart dropped, _not again. Her own mother sold her out? Not once, but twice? Why did she hate her so much? What did she do? Was she not smart enough? Not pretty enough?_"Danny, I promise you, that I will be the best mother to our baby," she said through angry gritted teeth, the tears dropping from her eyes. Her hands absently stroking her bare belly."God, baby, I know you will," he assured her, pulling her even closer to him if possible. "You are the complete opposite of your mother," he whispered into her ear, as she let the last of her tears reserved for her mother, slip down her face.Her child was NOT going to know Nina Monroe as a grandmother. Her child did NOT deserve that kind of treatment. Her husband did NOT deserve to be treated the way Nina Monroe had always treated him, he was a better man than Nina Monroe could ever hope for, and she would definitely never have the pleasure of having or even knowing. This pregnancy and family is worth more than Nina Monroe's whole entire existence every was or will be. It was time Nina Monroe and Darren Shepherd were dealt with once and for all.Her resolve took over. They needed to start a pre-emptive strike, now. This had to be over before their baby was born."What do we need to do?" she asked, in an eerily calm voice.**R&R****A/N: I hope the bathtub scene doesn't seem ****to**** sexual, because I meant it to be relaxing in comforting.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. They both sat relaxed in lounge clothes, he in a pair of sweat pants and she in nothing more than a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. The pants and top accentuated her gloriously maternal figure. The sweat pants, slung low when he got up to move around, did absolutely nothing to hide his well sculpted chest and abdomen.

She drew lazy patterns in his chest hair, as he sat watching the game on TV. What game it was he couldn't tell you if was asked? His mind was too focused on the woman, drawing on his chest, not that he was going to let her know that, not right away anyway.

She moved closer to him letting her hand travel up the left side of his neck, her lips brushing the right side of his ear, and her bump brushing his side. He shivered at the contact, she smirked to herself. He felt himself harden, something she was very good at making him do.

She moved to straddle his lap, his eyes never meeting hers. He was trying to watch the game after all. _What sport__ again_She moved to the base of his neck, biting then sucking, then moved up a little sucking again. He grunted closing his eyes, she giggled silently.

"Wwwaattcchhiin' ga-ga-game," he stammered out.

"So watch the game, I don't mind," she said with an amused smirk. She went back to kissing him, now she started working on his upper chest, sucking a few spots a little too long leaving little red patches. _He won't mind._

She stood up abruptly removed her tank top, pushed her yoga pants down her legs, and then motioned for him to lift his hips. She grabbed the ankles of he sweats and yanked them down.

She crawled back on to the couch then leant over his already at attention cock. "I see you were paying attention to the game," she teased, winking at him. She flicked her tongue out over the tip, he hissed in response. Swirling her tongue around his head a few more times, his head lulled back against the couch.

Giving in he pushed her hair back with one hand. _She looks so hot, with her mouth on me like that. _He ran his other hand over her bare back, down her butt then brushed against her wetness. She moaned in the back of her mouth making him feel it all the way to his. Gently massaging her center, he inserted a finger inside her, stroking in and out slowly. Then another feeling her clench around them. She sucked harder on him in response, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her wetness sopped his fingers, he removed them and he licked her juices clean from his fingers.

"Baby, I need to be in you," he begged as he felt his release coming soon.

She stopped and looked up at the sincerity in his voice. _God, that was sexy. _She sat up on her knees and straddled him, leaning her forehead against his as she sank down on him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, _she was still so tight. _He guided her hips up and down to give her as much support as he could. He bucked his hips up to hers. She leaned forward, to allow her breasts to brush against his chest, and to allow him to kiss and suck on the areas of her neck that he could.

"DDAANNNYYY! Oh shit! Harder, fuck me harder!!" she screamed, he angled his hips to penetrate her deeper. "Oh god! Right there!!"

"DDDDAAAANNNNYYY!!!!" she screamed as her body convulsed, his reacting the same way, her muscles milking what he had to offer her.

She collapsed on him, chest heaving, smiling on her face, "I love you," she sighed happily.

"I love you, too, Montana," trying to catch his own breath, he kissed her forehead.

A knock at the door made them both groan. "Damn, does she have bad timing," Lindsay groaned.

Helping her get her footing, he stood to pull up his sweat pants, "Do you think she heard us?"

"I hope so," she smirked at him, pulling her own clothes on. She walked over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Maybe hearing what real Italian can do to a woman will make her see the light," she winked at him.

"God, I love you," he said, as the knock came again.

Walking to the door, Danny pulled it open, seeing their guest on the other side.

She took in his disheveled look. Hair tasseled, bit and hickie marks on his bare chest and neck. She heard them and her stomach was turning. How could her daughter do that with him?

"Nina," Danny greeted.

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Walking to the door, Danny pulled it open, seeing their guest on the other side.

She took in his disheveled look. Hair tasseled, bit and hickie marks on his bare chest and neck. She heard them and her stomach was turning. How could her daughter do that with him?

"Nina," Danny greeted.

"Daniel. What are you doing here?" She asked; she hoped she and Lindsay would be alone.

"I live here," he stated simply, "You wanna come in?" he moved for her to walk past him. He resisted the urge to slap her as she walked past him, giving their home a disgusted look.

Why was he being so nice? Maybe he realizes my daughter needs me? Not that anything he can do would stop me from getting Lindsay away from him.

Walking past the threshold she saw her daughter sitting on the couch. Her face was flushed, she was barely clothed herself. Her big belly was barely covered by her tank top. She had red hickies on her body as well. _I hope Darren doesn't see her like this.__ So trashy._

"Hey mom," Lindsay said in the most upbeat voice she could muster,"I'm glad you could make it."

"When my daughter calls, of course I'm going to come. Although I did think we would be alone," she added bitterly, eyeing Danny from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I get the hint, I've got to start setting up the baby room anyway," he joked, but he would hear every word that was being said. He came from the kitchen with Lindsay favorite after sex snack, well besides him anyway. He handed her a bowl of rocky road ice cream with a pickle for a topping and a glass of lemonade. "It'll be over soon," he promised, whispering into her ear, kissed her cheek and exited the room.

Lindsay made small talk about the weather, what she had been doing since she had been out of work, the city, shopping, nothing really personal since Lindsay had nothing to say to her about anything else, but the topic she had brought her mother here for.

"Hey mom, do you remember Darren Shepherd?" she asked sheepishly. She had kept her mind focused on eating her ice cream; afraid if she didn't she would blow any chance of acting casual, and getting any information out of her.

Nina was pleasantly surprised. Had her daughter finally seen the light of day? Has she realized what a mistake she made all those years ago? Had she finally gotten tired of these ratty surroundings? Had she realized she was better than this?

"Why yes I do, dear. He was a very good man. He took good care of you," Nina looked behind her to make sure Danny wasn't in ear shot. "He's staying at the same hotel as I am, as a matter of fact. He even mentioned seeing you," Nina said proudly, like this was the best news in the world.

Lindsay almost dropped her bowl, and then thought about throwing it at her. But she has refused to show her mother anymore emotion than is needed to get this done.

Deciding to push a little further, "Are you and Danny, having problems, dear?" Nina asked hopefully, this was her chance, seeing as how Lindsay already created the opening.

Leaning forward a little, to make it seem like she was being secretive, "He's just so overbearing. He never let's me do anything by myself. It seems like the only thing we have in common anymore is sex," Lindsay said, looking at her mother's reaction. She looked positively giddy.

"If you need any help, with _anything,_ I'll do what I can," Nina promised. _FINALLY!! She has seen the light. Darren is going to be so thrilled._

"I hate to cut this short, but I'm feeling a little tired," Lindsay pushed herself off the couch and wobble-walked to the front door.

"Will have to do this again soon, darling," Nina purred, walking out the door. Lindsay forced a smile.

Slamming the door behind her, "Hell will be pretty cold that day." _God, I hate her!!!_

She leaned into Danny's chest, when she felt his arms come around her belly.

He kissed her neck, "You did good."

"It's easy telling her what she wants to hear," she said. "I just wanna get this over with, so you, I and our son can be a family."

**R&R**

**A/N: This will be the last ch, for at least a week. We are going to Indiana for Thanksgiving. Thank you for all the reviews and support!! Keep reading**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

"Montana, have you got eyes on him?" Danny asked into his ear piece. He was around the corner, just inside the door. Flack just across the aisle, a handful of plain clothed federal agents scattered up and down the aisle. Everyone fully armed and with bullet proof vests on.

"Yeah, they are coming this way," Lindsay said voice remarkable calm for what was about to happen, but she had been waiting a long time for this. Her eyes glanced in the direction of Stella and Angell, who where 'dining' at the table next to her.

_"I'm not letting you do this!" Danny slammed his hand against the conference room table. He couldn't knowingly put her__ and their unborn child__ in anymore danger than they already were._

_Lindsay glared at him, "Not letting me??!!"_

_Flack, Mac, Stella and the Special Agent__ James Cracklin__ from the FBI all flinched._

_Danny looked at his pissed off wife. Shit… "Baby, __if something happens to you…" he tries again. He walks over to her, and places his hand on her belly, "If something goes wrong, if he touches you…"_

_"Danny, I've been terrified of this son of a bitch for years__," she touches his face. "Your going to be right there right?" he nodded his head, "And everyone else__, too?" she gestured to the rest, he nodded again. "I'm going to be completely covered with security, and I'm gonna have my weapon. Yes something might go wrong, but Danny I can't let this sick bastard keep getting away with everything. I HAVE to do this, for US," she finished._

_"Det. Messer, We have tried to bring Shepherd out in the open for years, but he keeps slippin__g through our fingers. If Det. Messer," gesturing toward Lindsay__,"__can get him to agree to meet her, we will take him down on sight. Shepherd will never bother you two again," Agent__ Cracklin__ finished._

_Mac and Danny had contacted the FBI about Shepherd. __He had been a thorn in the side of the FBI for years, but he was good at vanishing. In addition to the racketeering charges, Shephard was also under investigation for slavery and child endangerment._

Lindsay looked up at the man who had haunted her dreams for years, her mother proudly beaming down at her.

Nina was pleasantly surprised when her daughter called and said she was ready to see Darren again. Darren had been keeping tabs on Lindsay every few days, and knew that her and her husband had been having problems, and then Nina informed him that she was ready to come back to him. He knew she worked in the crime lab, so he knew her visits back and forth was work related, probably informing them of her and her husbands split.

"Lindsay, you remember Darren don't you?" Nina introduced when they approached.

Darren moved toward her, he wanted to give her a hug. Lindsay pulled her gun from her lap, and aimed it at his head. She wasn't about to let him touch her.

"Lin Lin?" Darren asked confused. _I thought she wanted to __come __back to me._"Are you going to shoot me?"

"She won't have to," Danny said coming around the corner, gun steadied on him. "If you think your gonna take another step near me wife, well I've already got a bullet chambered just for you."

"FBI, get on the ground, now!!!" Flack yelled. The Bistro outside sitting area came alive with movement, agents and undercover flooding the area.

Darren stumbled to the ground, followed by Nina.

Danny rushed to Lindsay's side, helping her lower her weapon. Her eyes wide with fear. "It's over baby. It's over," Danny assured her pulling her closer to him. His heart still pounding against his chest, he held his wife as close as he could, comforted by her breathing. He laid his hand on his child, smiling at the light fluttering he felt; he bent down and kissed his wife.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Nina shouted, "I am here to meet my daughter!"

"Oh, shut up you old bat," Darren snapped at her. He was brought to his feet, hands cuffed behind him. "Lin Lin, come on, I thought you where ready to come back to me." He leered at her.

Lindsay walked over to him, and smirked at him. Darren smiled back. Lindsay reeled back and spat on him. He lunged at her but was held back by his restraints.

Nina was brought to her feet, hands cuffed as well. "Dear, I thought you said you were tired of the way Daniel treats you, that you were leaving him?" Nina asked confused. "Darren can treat you like you deserve to be treated. You deserve so much better than him," she gestured to Danny.

"God would you SHUT UP!!! If Danny treated me any better I would be as worthless a human being as you are. You're precious Darren BEAT ME MOTHER!!! He is a RAPIST!!" Lindsay stepped closer to her mother, poking her chest with her finger. "YOU sold ME, when I was 17 years old!! You only wish you had a man who treats me as good as Danny does," pausing for a minute she leans in to whisper in her mothers ear, "Have I mentioned to you before he has a 8 inch cock? And that he's been known to make me cum 3 to 4 at one time? How about the 3 to 4 time's a day I have to have his hard cock inside me, pounding my wet throbbing pussy? And that's just when I'm pregnant, just imagine what happens when I'm REALLY horny?" Lindsay pulls away with a sly smirk on her face.

Nina Monroe's face was bright red, eyes wide. Then she flicked her eyes over to Danny, her eyes traveling up and down Danny's body, her eyes resting on his lower region. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

Lindsay smirked at her mother; if there was one thing her mother loved more than money it was sex. She might hate Danny, but know after hearing that, if Nina Monroe every got a chance in hell to fuck Danny, she would in a heart beat.

Lindsay sauntered back to Danny, pulled him down for a kiss, caressed his cock and balls through his jeans and said, "I think it's time you take me home," then she turned to the agents who had her mother, "I don't give a shit what you do with her," she paused again, "Forget my address, act like you always have toward me, leave me and MY family alone."

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay so I got bored up here in Indiana.**

**Does this chapter vibe with the rest???**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

He had to see her. He needed to see her. He ran up the steps to their condo, digging his keys out of his pocket on the way. Unlocking the front door, he pulled the keys from the bolt and shut the door behind him.

Seeking her out, he found her getting ready to prepare herself breakfast. He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her swollen belly. _My son.__ My wife. My family. _Sighing he closed his eyes, the scene and interrogation from earlier filling his mind. _How could __anyone not want this?_

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, smiling, "Hey." He didn't reply.

_The images __of the 4 month pregnant DB found in the alley behind the liquor store __had overwhelmed him all day__Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. _

_"Come on man, you know how it is, guys like us," the perp said gesturing to Danny, Mac in the corner._

_"Guys like us?" Danny asked leaning forward a little._

_"Come on, you can't tell me you don't get a lot of game," the perp said. Danny cocked his eyebrow at the guy. "__She said she was pregnant, like I was __supposed__ to care."_

_"You killed her because she was pregnant with your baby?" Danny asked incredulously._

_"Whoa, dude__!! Hold up! I did NOT kill her. We got into it, she grabbed me, I pushed her against the wall and left," the perp stated._

_"You pushed her so hard she slammed her head against the concrete wall, she bleed out," Danny finished, hoping to see some remorse in the __guy's__ eyes. He found none._

_"Yeah, you're right. I used to be like you, the only thing I cared about was my job and who to fill my bed with that night. But I grew up, found some__one who didn't fall for my game, and now she's giving me the best gift in the world. Something you'll never know now. Now the only thing you'll have to worry about __is who your bunk mate is gonna be," __Danny closed his folder and stood up. "Now I get to go home to my wife and thank her for saving me from myself, and for making me a father."_

Holding her helped a little but he needed more. He turned her around in his arms, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Tenderly at first, then he deepened the kiss, her mouth willingly allowing him access.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his need for contact. He swept her into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, he removed his glasses and her shirt exposing her swollen breasts and her 6.5 month pregnant bump. He kissed her lips again and made his way down her neck and chest. To her surprise, he stopped at her belly and just laid his head and hand on her.

Running her hand through his hair, she sighed. _Maybe he just needed to feel them? _"Are you okay?"

He nodded his he in agreement, "Thank you." He finally said.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For this," he stated simply. He kissed her bare belly, and then crawled back up to her face then kissed her again, thoroughly, completely. "For loving me, for having my son, for making me become a better man, for being you."

"Tell me about today," she prodded, cupping his face in her hand, trying to figure out what had gotten him like this.

"Pregnant DB and someone I used to be before I meet you," he stated simply. Moving down he lay his head on her bare chest his hand stroking her belly. He needed to feel her heart beat. He needed to feel his son flutter at his touch.

She had had those days, too. The need to feel human, physical contact with someone you love, with him. They had that together, one of the few in their precinct who had someone who understood the job, understood they saw the worst that the world had to offer. They had each other at the end of the day, and they always would. They beat the odds together.

"We'll always be here," she assured him, kissing the top of his head.

She smiled when she heard his deep steady breathing; he had fallen asleep, her steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

"I love you, Danny." "Love you," he mumbled in his sleep.

**R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

Hearing the honking horn outside, Danny said, "Ma we gotta go, our cab is here!" He helped his wife shrug her jacket on, and then pulled his own trench coat on.

"Buona cura dell'introito di lei, figlio. Amili," Carmilla whispered into her son's ear as she hugged him.

"Sempre," he promised, hugging her back, "Amili anche."

Turning to Lindsay she placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her growing belly, "Prenda la cura dei miei ragazzi, ragazza beautiful," Lindsay knew what some of what she said meant but she would learn the rest later, but knew it was nothing bad. She smiled at her mother-in-law, and hugged her.

Danny helped Lindsay down the steps from the front porch and led her to the waiting taxi. Opening the car door, they heard someone calling his name.

"Danny Messer, is that you?" came the female voice.

Danny looked up trying to figure the face out, and then looked down at his wife, who was seated in the car. She nudged her head to go talk to the person.

The woman was about 25-30, long brown hair, brown eyes, she looked amazing, but Lindsay really wasn't worried about him talk to other woman, his heart was hers, his soul was hers, hell half the time he even gave his body to her.

Danny walked across the street, "Gina Morelli?"

"So how ya been doin'?" she asks looking him over good. "Not to bad from the looks of things," she rolls her tongue across her top lip.

"My wife and I just stopped by mas for dinner," he explained, emphasizing the wife part.

His phone rang and he picked it up, seeing he had a new text message. 'Im throbbing n wet' he gulped hard, turned his head in the direction of the cab and laid his eyes on his wife, who had a sexy smirk on her face. He felt his jeans become uncomfortably tighter in front.

"So I heard you're a cop now?" Gina asked, oblivious to it.

"I uhh," he stuttered, "Yeah. We both are."

His phone chirped again, another message. 'Need you in me', his breath caught in his chest. He turns to look at the cab again. This time she has two fingers in her mouth and she starts to trail them from her mouth to her neck.

"You think you could help me out with a ticket?" Gina blurts out.

He can't even respond, he watches as she enters another message. When he receives it, he reads it. 'R u gonna help me or do I have to ask the driver' he bolts for the cab, removing his trench as he runs, quickly he pulls a bill from his wallet, and hands it to the can driving telling him to turn up the radio and flip up the rear view.

Diving into the back seat, he pulls Lindsay into his lap as much as he can, then cover them both with his trench coat. Thanking God it was fairly big and that it was dark outside.

Showing her his fingers, "Baby, this will have to do, til we get back home."

She nodded her head in agreement, "I just need a part of you inside me, now," She demanded.

Leaning her back a little, he ran his hand up her thigh, under her skirt, then to her center. _Jesus, she wasn't kiddin' she was dripping. _He entered her, hooking his finger just enough to hit her g-spot, his thumb rubbing her nub.

He kissed her deeply, shifting his head to absorb her moans when her orgasms overtook her. When she was done, he withdrew his fingers from her, brought them to his mouth and licked himself clean.

She watched him, and then thoroughly kissed him again, enjoying her own juices on his tongue and lips. "Have I told you how sexy you are today?" she asked.

"I think you just did, didn't you?" he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Sorry about pulling you away from your friend like that."

"If it comes down to you versus an old neighborhood girl or anyone for that matter, I can guarantee, you will win each and every time, hands down," Danny promised.

They pulled up to their condo, and then they stepped out of the car.

"I think it's time I take you upstairs and, let you have your turn don't you?" she stroked his heavy bulge through his jeans.

Cupping his face she pulled him to her and kissed him, deeply. He swept her up into his arms, and carried her up the stairs to their condo. She unlocked the door, then when back to kissing him as he took them to the bedroom.

Removing all of his clothing then all of hers, he laid her on the bed. He went to pull her to the top to lay her head on the pillows but before he could she grabbed his cock and brought it to her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip a few times, and then took him into her mouth as deeply as she could. He groaned at the attention she bestowed him. He felt himself start to give in; he tried to pull away, to pull out of her. "Baby, I wanna be inside you."

"You can be later, I just want to taste you," her voice so thick with lust and need he almost lost it then.

She took him in her mouth again, lapping, licking, tasting, and teasing. Gently and slowly he thrusts his hips forward, feeling the back of her throat. Then she began humming and caressing his balls.

He lost it, he felt himself release into her hot moist mouth. He gasped, panting.

He looked down at his wife. She was gorgeous. Swollen breasts and belly. Swollen lips. Hair wild from sweat. Eyes full of love, lust, want and trust. Rosie cheeks still from her earlier orgasm. A look of pure love, and contentment filled her face. How did he ever get so lucky to have her?

Pulling her up the bed, he brought the blanket with them and covered them. She turned to her side and he cuddled in behind her.

"I love you, Montana," he whispered to her.

"Love you," she murmured, sleep taking over.

He fell asleep with his world in his arms. His wife and his son.

**R&R **

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Sorry it has been so long, but it is getting to be final time. And I've been having minor writers' block.**

**Thank you for reading, and all the reviews.**

buona cura dell'introito di lei, figlio take good care of her, son

amili love you

sempre always

amili anche love you too

prenda la cura dei miei ragazzi, ragazza beautiful take care of my boys, beautiful girl


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to talk to him. Like she needed to hear his voice. Maybe it was because her sides and back ached. Her feet throbbed. She was sweating. He knew how to make her feel better, he always had. His thick accent drawled over a phone line could bring a smile to her face, and make other parts of her light up as well.

She found her cell phone and punched in speed dial 1. It rang and went to voice mail. She tried again, same thing happened. He always answered when she called especially since it was less than a month from her due date. Dialing again, she smiled when she heard the phone pick up.

"Monroe?"

"Flack? Where's Danny?" _Maybe they were eating?_

"Ughh, Linds. I don't know how to say this..." Flack trailed off.

A feeling of panic swept Lindsay's body, her free hand grasping her belly.

"Flack, what is it?" She said with as steady a voice as possible.

"There has been an accident. I have a squad car on the way to get you," Flack finished.

"Is he…?" She couldn't even finish the thought or statement. She felt the tears start to build behind her eyes.

"Oh god no, but his unconscious," Flack said, trying to remain as calm as possible himself.

Hearing the familiar sound of a squad car blaring its siren downstairs, she gathered all of her things as quickly as she could, and made her way down the stairs, meeting the uniform in the foyer.

On the car ride to the hospital Lindsay tried to focus on the fact that he was alive, but unconscious. She still had no idea what had happened. She absently stroked her now 9 month bump, praying that he really was okay. She felt her side's spasm again, but pushed it off on stress.

Getting to the hospital, she found Flack, Mac, Stella, and Hawkes in the waiting room. Rushing over to her, Flack held out his hand to her ready in case she needed to sit down or needed anything.

"What happened?" she asked, the tears threatening to finally fall.

"We were at a scene that we thought we cleared out. Apparently not all the closest had been checked, Danny came around the corner and was struck in the head with a baseball bat," Hawkes told her.

Covering her mouth with her shaking hand, she swayed a little. Flack steadied her and tried to guide her to a seat.

"I need to see him," She sobbed, her tears flowing.

"The doctors are doing tests," Mac said.

"I need to see my husband, now!" she demanded, making everyone back away a little.

"I'll take you," Flack offered, guiding her to the nurse's station.

"We need to see a patient. Det. Messer," Flack said as politely as possible.

"The doctors are doing tests," the nurse repeats what Mac said.

"He is my husband! I have every right to go back there. And I think my water just broke," she adds as she feels fluids run down her legs.

"Oh shit," Flack exclaims. "Hey Doc, we need your help over here!" he gestures at Hawkes.

Hawkes rushes over and each man pick a side and set her down in a wheelchair that Stella found.

"NOW can I go back there?" Lindsay grinds out feeling a contraction take over.

The nurse finally allows them thru the door.

"Have you bee having contractions Lindsay?" Sheldon asks pushing her through the corridor.

"I thought they were spasms, but I guess they are," she explains.

"How far apart?"

"10-12 minutes, I guess. Sheldon, I have to see Danny," she pleads.

Finding the nearest nurse, they asked where his room was. Sheldon guided her into his room, and made sure she was okay to walk, and then left them alone.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him lying on the hospital bed. His head had gauze wrapped around it, purple masked the side of his face, his glasses missing. She walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. She brought it up to kiss the back of it, holding it to her face. She leaned over him, kissing his lips tenderly.

"Danny, honey, you have to wake up. My water has broken, and I don't know how long it will be before I have Matty. If you don't wake up your gonna your son being born, and we both know you'll never forgive yourself," she whispered into his ear.

She placed the hand she held onto her belly hoping maybe their son's movements would jostle him awake. Feeling another sharp pain come she pulled his hand back up and squeezed it as tight as she could, until it passed.

"Sheldon I just had another one!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I've already called your doctor, she is on her way," he explained.

* * *

Danny could hear movements around him, he could feel his hand in someone else's, and then he felt something round and soft. He felt fluttering under his fingertips. _His son_His hand was on Lindsay's belly, and then it went back to the hand again, only this time it was being squeezed hard.

He could hear a voice. Lindsay's voice, she sounded strained. _Baby, what's wrong?_

Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he hear himself? Why couldn't he say anything? Why did his head hurt like hell?

Maybe if he started saying her name she would answer him.

_Lindsay. Lindsay. Lindsay. Lindsay! Lindsay!! Lindsay!!? LINDSAY??_

"Lindsay?" he mumbled. Damn his head hurt like hell. He tried opening his eyes, but he couldn't see. His glasses were missing.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked hopefully, having just been hit by another contraction.

"Montana," he said confused. "What's wrong? Why am I here? Why are you squeezing my hand so tight?"

"Well the short answer is, you got hit with a bat and your son is on his way," she smiled at him.

He sat up in the bed as much as he could, his head feeling like a bobble head. "You're in labor?"

"Sheldon called the doctor, and everybody else is waiting in the lobby already," she explained, just as another contraction hit.

He held her hand, "Your doing well, baby."

Sheldon came in followed by their obstetrician, "How are we doing?"

"They are coming pretty quick now, maid every 5-6 minutes," Lindsay replied.

"Okay, we gotta roll upstairs then," the doctor began pushing Lindsay's wheelchair.

Danny attempted to stand up, but quickly sat back down.

"Whoa, where do you think your going, Messer?" Sheldon asked.

"With my wife," he replied calmly. Like he was going to miss any part of his son being born. His wife needed him, and he would be there, no matter what.

"Let me find you a wheelchair," Sheldon rushed out, told the others what was going on, and then came back with a wheelchair.

A few hours later, Mateo Louise Messer was born.

Mac had to convince the supervisor of the maternity ward and the head trauma unit to allow Danny to stay in the room with Lindsay. They wanted him to stay to make sure he didn't have any bleeding in his head and to make sure he didn't any other damage. But as long as Lindsay and his son where a few floors away, he wouldn't stay in his room. He kept leaving. So they added another bed to Lindsay's room and even though they were always in the same bed whenever they were checked on.

"I just can't get over how beautiful he is," Lindsay said in awe. Mateo was snuggled on her chest; Danny's arm was draped around her shoulders, his fingers stroking his sons head.

"My son is not beautiful," Danny scoffed, "He is handsome, just like his daddy." He said proudly.

"Yeah, he is," she agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder. "So how many more we gonna have?" She winked at him.

"I'll give you as many children as you let me, but I think we need to concentrate on this one first," he said.

"You know you have made me the luckiest guy in the world right?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Dan," she paused looking up at him; she moved her hand up as much as she could touch his chest. "This does. You love me; you love him, that's what got us here."

His eyes sparkled, "I do. God, do I love you. I will be the best father to him, Montana."

"I know. I love you, too." She moved her head as much as she can to kiss him.

Life was perfect.

**Fin**

**A/N**** Okay, so that's for now at least. I may have a sequel, I'm not sure. Sorry if the medical stuff is confusing, I've never had a baby and never been knocked in the head with a bat.**

**Thank you for all that have reviewed and read this whole thing. I hope to write more in the future but not guaranteeing anything.**

**BTW Flack had picked up his glasses after he was knocked out, sorry I didn't add that.**

**R&R**


End file.
